Blue Fire
by kr3ativ23
Summary: A blue fire burns hotter than a red one. A house fire exposes a long time affair. What is in store for our favorite CSI pair now that their secret is out? But what other secrets do they have and are they worth dying for? Catnip
1. Define

Blue Fire

Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Ch1: Define

* * *

><p>A blue fire burns hotter than a red one, but anyone rarely sees a blue fire that's how you could describe their relationship rarely seen but full of passion. They walk on the dance floor of their favorite jazz club, they have a firm but gentle grip on each other's hand he twirls her around putting his other hand around on her waist pulling her closer to him. This was their favorite place to hang outside of their profession, the jazz music helped them relax and allowed them to show each other the affection that they are starved from each other during the work day. They have a deep profound love for one another but it's not allowed for them. She turns around putting her back turns him as he embraces her lovingly, he kisses the crook of her neck wrapping his arms around her as they dance.<p>

After they dance they sit at the bar next to each other in silence just enjoying each other's company. The jazz club was dimly lit with just a couple candles and weak lights at the bar, the jazz music was quiet but soothing. They don't need to speak to feel the presence of each other they look and smile and laugh as they give each other the occasion peek. He leans across and gives her a kiss. He stands taking her hand as they walk to the car they hold hand just barely by their fingers he opens the door for her helping her inside. He drives because they are going to his house at a stop light he reaches across and holds her hand.

Once they get to his home she walks inside and places her purse on his counter, he throws his jacket on the sofa and puts his keys on the counter he pulls her towards him smiling. He kisses her and picks her up and carries her to his bedroom he lays her on the bed she starts to unbutton his shirt she was taking too long so he pulled it off and threw it on the floor. She stands kissing him before pushing him onto the bed taking off her dress. She climbs on top of him disrobing her bra he pulls her towards him kissing her. He loves the way she kisses, her touch, her beauty and the way she makes him feel inside and out. She felt the same way and more.

All of a sudden there was an abundance of smoke filling the room they both try to ignore it trying to concentrate on each other. She started to cough as did he the room was filled with smoke they both got out of the bed. He pulled up his pants as she covered her body with the sheet, he grabbed doorknob unable to open it. He felt a flash of heat he immediately pulled it away leaving some skin on the door knob. She fell off the bed grabbing his shirt he ran to the window trying to open it but it wouldn't budge finally he smashed it out with his elbow.

* * *

><p>DB and Greg arrive on the scene of arson. DB was asking Greg all sorts of questions especially when it came out that the arson was at a fellow CSIs house… Nick's house. DB didn't really know Nick or his past troubles.<p>

"So would you say Nick has a lot of enemies?" DB asked getting his kit following Greg as he watched fire fighters combat the blaze. The fire at its base was blue but went to a bright red at its tips as it claimed the one side of Nick's house.

"He's had his more than fair share of enemies… oh geez." Greg said rubbing his head nervous for his friend. He looked around looking for Nick and not seeing him but Brass came up to them. Greg could see IAB everywhere and knew was bad.

"This is going to be a mess," Brass said putting his notebook away.

"How's Nick?" Greg asked as the fire marshal called for Brass.

"He's fine… he's over there." Brass said being vague with his answers as if he didn't want to get involve with the train wreck that seemed to be destined. Brass walked to the marshal and Greg went to his friend as DB took photos of the fire.

"Nick, what happened?" Greg asked Nick was shirtless covered in soot and had bandages on his one hand and deep scrapes up his arm. His hair was a mess and his skin was flush and his belt was gone causing his pants to sag his shoes were gone, and he looked nervous.

"I… I can't… I can't talk about it," Nick said quietly touching his face, Greg looked confused and slightly upset with Nick.

"What? What is going on?" Greg said trying to keep his own anger in check. "Nick IAB is everywhere…"

"Dang it Greg! If I could talk about it I would!" Nick said frustrated as DB walked up on them as IAB followed.

"CSI Stokes…"

"I'm not saying anything till my union rep is here," Nick says interrupting the IAB agents. DB started to take some pictures.

"Stokes…"

"Did you hear me?" Nick said getting frustrated as another flash from DB's camera blinded him. Nick released a deep breath trying not to get frustrated but another flash just sets him off. "Stop taking my picture!" Nick said swatting the camera away Greg slightly pushed him back trying to stop the situation from escalating. Nick walked away but Greg followed as did DB.

"Nick…"

"You want to know why I can't talk?" Nick said upset moving so they could see who was in the ambulance.

"Catherine…" Greg said quietly shocked as can be.

"I have to go to the hospital," Nick said walking away towards Catherine as the ambulance was getting ready to leave. DB and Greg both saw her. She was wearing one of Nick's dress shirts and what seemed to be nothing else, her hair a mess and she too was covered in soot.

"Tell me Greg…" DB said checking out the integrity of his camera. "What is the policy on inter office affairs, of the romantic?"

"Strictly not allowed… Nick and Catherine, no way. It has to be something else?"

"I don't know, Greg. " DB said walking away to Brass.

"Fire marshal said that there is a definite trace of accelerant they said that Nick's living room was almost saturated in something,"

"What makes a fire blue?" Greg asked as the firefighters finally beat the fire putting it all out.

"I'm not sure…" DB said walking towards the house.

"Nick say anything?" Brass asked quietly to Greg who immediately was interested in anything Brass knew.

"No, do you know anything?"

"No he didn't say anything either did Catherine but IAB is here and by their appearance you don't have to be a genius or a scientist to know what they were doing. It kind of makes you think…"

"Think what?"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long they have been knocking boots? How long it could've gone on for if Nick's house didn't turn into Dante's inferno?"

* * *

><p>They say fire can be a rite of passage in some ways I wonder if that's what was happening? How do you like the Catnip?<p>

Please Review!


	2. Who Knew

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch2: Who Knew

* * *

><p>"So what kind of relationship did Nick and Catherine have… Greggo?" DB said using the nickname that he heard Nick call him by earlier in the week. Greg and Brass were still suck in shock and awe of their surroundings. Nick's house was no longer in a blaze and the damage wasn't as bad as it could've been his house was still standing but his living room was lost.<p>

"I… I don't know anymore…" Greg said trying to find his words as he spoke.

"Say I asked you yesterday and you didn't know what you know now… how would you answer?"

"Umm… they are best friends. Sure people thought in the past they were together but they were never inappropriate?" DB asked reviewing his photos looking at Greg every couple photos to gage his reaction.

"Umm… no. I mean the way they worked with each other was more hands on with each other and they could almost read each other minds sometimes but it was never weird… I never would have guessed they were sleeping together. Never!" Greg says laughing watching as the ambulance gets just out of sight.

"Never?"

"No, Nick has always been a ladies' man and he's into redheads it doesn't make any sense…" Greg was still shocked by it all.

"I'd say Catherine is a strawberry blonde that's close enough to red… but the only color I'm considered about is blue," DB says chuckling. "What makes a fire blue?"

"Umm… ethanol makes a fire blue. Ethanol is found in rum and vodka… stuff like that…"

"You ready to process the scene?" DB asked walking towards what was left of Nick's house.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Greg said picking up his kit.

At the hospital Nick was outside of Catherine's room talking with IAB who wouldn't leave him alone even though he asked several times for a union representative. He was tired, sore, and not up to talking much he was still trying to figure out how he would get out of this but then he wasn't sure if he wanted to get out of it.

"Stokes all we are looking for is a statement. So we can find out who tried to burn your house down?"

"I didn't see anything… when I got home I smelt something funny but I brushed it off shortly later my room is filling up with smoke. That's it,"

"What happened to your hand?"

"I tried to open the door but the handle was too hot that's when I realized it was a fire. I tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge so I broke it with my elbow,"

"Where were you earlier today?"

"I'm done talking…" he said walking towards the doctor as she left Catherine's room. "Excuse me doc how is she?" Nick asked quietly so the agent wouldn't hear as he walked away. Nick was genuinely worried because Catherine was having trouble catching her breath in the ambulance.

"I'm going to order for some chest x-rays then we are going to give her a breathing treatment depending on what the x-rays show. But she's asleep now we gave her some medicine to make her sleep so that she wouldn't strain any muscles." she says padding him on the arm and continuing her rounds. He felt better he looked at his phone and finally dialed Lindsay's number. He wasn't sure if she was going to answer it was late.

"Hello…" she says groggy.

"Hey Lindsay, its Nick."

"Is everything alright?" she said being more awake.

"Yea yea everything is alright, don't worry. I just need you to bring your mom some clothes,"

"She has clothes at your house, I thought? Where are you?"

"We are at desert palms hospital but don't worry your mom and I are both fine,"

"Okay, do you need some clothes too?"

"Yes please," he whispers embarrassed.

"Okay if you give me some time I'll be down."

"Take your time,"

"Okay I'll see you in a few,"

Nick hung up sitting on the bench resting for a minute. He looked at his hand wrapped in gauze. Fire safety 101 don't touch the door knob if you suspect a fire and that was the first thing he did and his hand still hurts from it, he has never felt fear like that then when he was trying to pull his window open and it wouldn't budge. Hearing Catherine coughing and hacking and he couldn't open the window he thought they were going to die so he busted the window out with his elbow. He looks at the gashes on his arm a couple of them had stitches and he was just happy that he and Catherine were alright. But it frustrated Nick how someone set his house on fire and he was getting the third degree about his personal life. He looks up and sees Lou coming towards him as Brass follows; Nick immediately stands walking away getting him away from Catherine's room.

"Where you going? You are sleeping with Catherine?" Lou yells reaching for Nick but Nick just swats him away trying not to have an altercation especially here in the hospital by Catherine's room when she sleeps.

"Stop…" Nick said getting cornered he looked at Brass for help.

"You are nothing but a pathetic rebound!" he said pushing Nick as Brass separated then both from each other. Nick laughs at Lou's comment, which infuriates Lou.

"You think I was the rebound? Ha! You were! Catherine always knows that…" Nick stopped himself from saying anything else from putting him deeper in this hole that he dug for himself. Luckily he saw Lindsay and hoped that she would stop any further hostility.

"Hey this is the only shirt I could find your others must be in the wash," she says handing him a shirt he graciously takes it.

"Oh thank you so much," he said putting it on.

"You knew!" Lou yelled ripping the bag out of her hands, Nick gritted his teeth together. He stepped in front of Lindsay subconsciously protecting her from anything that could happen. "You are no good just like your mother! You…" Nick pushed Lou.

"You better not do that to my dau… your problem is with me but you are not going to bad mouth her… she's a child!"

"Go to hell!" Lou yells throwing the bag of clothes at Lindsay. Nick pushes Lou and Lou punches Nick and Nick tackles him over and they wrestle on the ground trying to punch each other. Trying to inflict as much as pain on each other as possible, the growing unspoken hate that they had for one and another finally spilling over.

* * *

><p>I plan on keeping this one going If I get feed back I'm freewriting it... Reviews please!<p> 


	3. Moving In

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch3: Moving In

* * *

><p>Hospital security comes and separates the two and Lindsay stands in front of Nick stopping him from getting to Lou and preventing security from trying to remove him from the hospital. Lindsay knew the Nick needed to be there for her mom when she woke up and didn't want him being thrown out after just a little scuffle. Nick felt his nose dripping blood as he just felt his anger taking control of his whole body. Nick looked passed Brass and Lou and saw Ecklie and IAB standing there, he wasn't sure how long they were standing there for but by their reaction he knew they had seen the fight and just new this wasn't going to turn out well.<p>

"Linds… your ma is in room C23. I'll be there in a minute," he said handing her the bag and some of the clothes that had spilt. Lindsay looked scared but listened to Nick as if he was her only option. She scurried off confused Nick's words replaying over and over in her head wondering what he would have said it sounded like he was going to say that Lindsay was his daughter. She started to think everything over she had brown hair with brown eyes and both her parents had blonde hair and blue eyes but that could mean anything she tries to shake it off but cant.

"What is going on?" Ecklie said quiet upset as Nick wipes the blood from his nose staring Lou down as Lou returns the stare.

"I already told you several times I'm not giving a statement!" Nick said angry never breaking his stare from Lou.

"No. stokes, tomorrow at 8 am be down at IAB for a statement we will have your union rep." the agent said as his phone started to ring. Ecklie looked at both men with a profound feeling of disgust for them.

"Look at yourselves, this is totally pathetic! Brass get Vartann out of here! Stokes…" Ecklie said turning to look at Nick the blood around his nose was still bleeding now getting on his shirt. "Stokes get yourself cleaned up and checked out." Ecklie said leaving escorting Brass and Lou out. A nurse walked up to him handing him a napkin Nick took it and went to the bathroom. He doesn't know why but he unwraps his hand looking at the cuts and revealing the burn in the center of his hand. His palm was covered in blisters and shiny from the ointment but it was probably not going to be too messed up permanently... he hoped. He cleaned himself up and rewrapped his hand. Nick walked into Catherine's room leaning on the wall in the doorway, smiling as Lindsay and Catherine talked.

"Hey," Catherine says sitting up Nick walked towards her holding her hand with his good hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"What did the doctor say?"

"There going to set me up with a breathing treatment they said I inhaled a lot of smoke," she said chuckling he smiles at her. "Lindsay told me IAB is here?"

"They just left…" Nick said looking towards the hallway.

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah… you hungry?" he said hearing her stomach rumble. "Let me go and get you something to eat. Lindsay you want something?" he asks she nods. He leaves knowing there it is going to be awkward if he decided to stay especially if Catherine didn't get to talk to Lindsay first.

"Mom…." Lindsay said as Catherine rolled over facing away from Lindsay.

"Lindsay, it was just a fire. It's only a precaution that I stay here for right now… I'll be alright,"

"Ok… um Nick said something funny out there I can't get it out of my head,"

"What'd he say?"

"He was about to say that I was his daughter I think," Lindsay said she didn't see the way Catherine's face fell as she was mortified.

* * *

><p>DB and Greg were assessing the damage and looking throughout Nick's house or what was left of it. Greg started to head towards Nick's room his door was gone Greg assumed the firefighters took that, but Nick's room looked untouched. Greg looked on the floor and there was a trail of clothes leading to the bed and the sheets were bunched up. DB comes in and photographs the floor and opened Nick's dresser draw and laughs.<p>

"What's so funny?" Greg asked really confused by his new supervisor.

"I don't think I would see Nick in this," DB said pulling out a pink nightie.

"That must be Catherine's,"

"I figured… I think everything in this draw is hers. Unless Nick is sporting drag," DB said Greg shook his head. "Is Catherine living here?"

"No, she has a daughter. There not together like that." Greg said he couldn't think of that, especially them being together after so many years of denying it. Greg walked out to Nick's bathroom and saw it had a lady's razor, girl shampoo and soap and knew that they were together based on something Nick had told him years ago. _If she moves her stuff into your shower she's the main one, and if you let them stay she's the one._ Greg left and looked in Nick's end table for Nick's bedside weapon.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nick has a firearm that he keeps in here," Greg said seeing a sports magazine, a book, some old condoms, but he couldn't find the gun.

"How do you know that?"

"I had to stay here when my apartment was getting renovated and Nick had me house sit when he was out of town… I can't find it," Greg said feeling around feeling something strange.

"Let me know if you find it I'm going to be in what's left of the living room," DB said leaving once the coast was clear Greg pulled out a ring.

"What is going on?" Greg said confused looking at the diamond ring.

* * *

><p>Nick was fighting exhaustion as he tried to stay away and watch the news, Lindsay had left just a short while ago so she could make it to her classes on time, and Catherine was getting a breathing treatment from a nebulizer. She turned and breathed the excess in his face causing him to smile at her as she finished.<p>

"Nicky…" she says touching his face he leans in making sure the coast was clear and kisses her on the cheek and then her neck. She giggles as the machine beeped finishing its treatment.

"I love you Cath," he says looking into her eyes she smiles at him as he does to her.

"I love you too, Nicky." she says moving in the bed so that Nick could join her. They have exchange I love you's before but none were as powerful as the ones just shared. Nick sits next Catherine and she rests her head against his shoulder wrapping her hands around him holding him close, he kisses her forehead. The nurse comes in catching the couple in a private moment.

"Sorry…" Nick says getting out of her way so that she could finish discharging Catherine.


	4. FAQ

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch4: FAQ

* * *

><p>Nick walks into IAB late. He plans on blaming it on the fact that his alarm clock was gone but in all truth he slept at Catherine's with a working alarm clock, a warm bed, and no danger. He should have been here on time he woke up early enough but instead of getting ready he watched Catherine sleep, she had this hold on him. One that he's never experienced before, she has his heart and he will let her do anything to it that she pleases. He reminisces about his and Catherine's conversation this morning as he tells the IAB secretary that he is here, she directs him to wait until they call him.<p>

"Nicky, what are you still doing here? You are going to be late," Catherine says rolling over to face him. He smiles at her.

"I know… when you have to go in?" he says sitting up and then moving swiftly over her.

"Later around two," she says cupping his face.

"I'm not going to tell then…"

"Nicky… please don't fight them on this,"

"I have to Catherine. Someone sets my house on fire and now our personal business gets broadcasted… No I'm not telling them anything,"

"Nick you can't hold out forever,"

"It won't be forever but it sure as hell won't be anytime soon," Nick says getting out of bed.

"Mr. Stokes they are ready for you now." The secretary says Nick feels nervous as he enters a room with two IAB agents, his rep, and Ecklie are already there waiting for him. Nick doesn't say anything as he sits across the men next to his rep.

"You ready?" his union rep says into his ear.

"I'm only going to answer questions about the fire, nothing else."

"What about miss willows?"

"Especially her." He whispers back in his union rep's ear maybe a little louder then he should have.

"Alright you ready for this is, Stokes." The agent said turning the recording device.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," he said leaning forward nervous.

"Can you describe your relationship with Catherine Willows?" Ecklie said fuming with frustration. Nick looked at his union rep for a minute giving him a halfhearted nervous chuckle.

"No,"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I am only going to answer questions about the fire,"

"Describe your relationship with Willows!" Ecklie says getting angrier, Nick doesn't answer. The hole he has put himself in he can feel it getting deeper and deeper. Nick fights his own growing anger and does not answer the question. "Stokes!"

"I'm not answering that…" Nick said leaning back in the chair putting his injured hand behind his hand.

"What? You realize that I am your boss!"

"Yes but someone sets my house on fire and my life gets taken apart and examined with a microscope. This is ridiculous, I'm done… I'm evoking," Nick said standing going to the door he heard Ecklie stand from behind Nick knew full well that if he followed through and left that he would probably be suspended or even fired so he did hesitate.

"Stokes you are suspended for two weeks and if I don't have a statement by you in this time you will be fired! Am I understood?" Ecklie said as Nick turned to face him swallowing his pride but choking.

"Yes, loud and clear."

"Are you going to take a seat?"

"Nope…" Nick said leaving. He leaves to his car thinking over the last 24 hours he doesn't regret any of it the only thing he does regret is that they went to his house and not hers but the more he thinks about the more he doesn't care. Their relationship was bound to come out eventually he just didn't expect it to be now and be so exposed as it was. Everyone knew about from uniform officer, lab rats, and the team, even though nothing was officially documented it was pretty self explanatory. He did not know who to talk to about what he was going through without putting them between a hard and a rock place in regards to if they were confronted to by IAB. He couldn't talk to Catherine about no way could he talk to her about it he didn't want to seem like a wuss which confused him because he had confided in her before but this was different it was about them he couldn't talk to her about it now it was weird he thought to himself

He drives to a friend's, not a new friend but not an old one, he drives to their new place of employment. It wasn't a likely friend and only Catherine knew that they were friends for that matter. In the short period that Nick has known this man they have already grown a strong relationship maybe it was because Nick saw his as a father figure or maybe it was because Nick felt guilty for taking his son's life. Giovanni "Papa" DiMassa and Nick had gotten to know each other after the shooting and Nick was nervous but felt he had to talk to him he was afraid the old man would hate him for killing his son but Dimassa had felt none of that he felt a great amount sorrow for Nick and Officer Clark who didn't make it, he felt guilty as well for doing wrong by his son wondering how Charlie turned out the way he was. Nick stood in the entrance his tie long gone and his appearance a lot more relaxed then early. (That's another story currently in the works)

"Nicky!" Papa Dimassa said in his same greeting manner as that fateful night and as any other time Nick had seen.

"Hey," Nick said welcoming the man's hug.

"Jesus Christ you look terrible. You look like you were rode hard and put away wet. Jimmy get me a bottle of burgundy and two glasses. C'mere Nicky," Papa Dimassa said as him Nick sat at a table. "What's going on?"

"Someone set my house on fire,"

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry. Is that how you got this?" he said pointing to the bandage Nick's hand, Nick nods. "Is your house gone?"

"No but my living room is gone."

"At least you are alright. But what else is it? You've got this look on your face… c'mon I know there is more,"

"My bosses don't agree with my relationship."

"With who? The cute Blondie?" papa Dimassa said touching his chest with admiration.

"Yes, Catherine. The lab has a strict policy against relationships with coworkers,"

"How much trouble are you in?"

"I'm not sure that's why I'm nervous. And the fact that I left during my interview doesn't help either," Nick says chuckling and Papa Dimassa laughs.

"Nicky, if your love for each other is trouble is true and strong then a little work trouble isn't going to do anything but add a little healthy stress,"

"That's not what I said,"

"Isn't it?" Papa said calling Nick out, making him second guess himself.

* * *

><p>DB looks at a stain that the fire left in the accelerant pour that was left relatively untouched by the fire and the firefighters. Sara was going over the perimeter there was nothing to explain this fire. They knew it wasn't electrical and they knew it was no accident but they couldn't prove that anyone else was involved except for this damn stain. It looked like a smudge or a swipe, it had been left after the accelerant was poured and before the fire it seemed to have been preserved by the fire. Greg stands next to DB watching him examine the mark with a magnifying glass.<p>

"What are you looking for?" Greg asks confused.

"Get me a tape lift, please." Greg hands him one and DB lifts a print. "Now does this sort of thing happen a lot?"

"What?"

"People trying to kill you guys? Does that sort of thing happen a lot?"

"This is Vegas… we don't get an average collection of perps…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"It's not too bad," Greg said second guessing himself.

"What's happened to you?" DB says pointing at Greg, Greg smiles nervously and then looks down.

"I was jumped once… and held at gunpoint, but I'm lucky."

"How so?"

"I've never been blown up or shot, or buried alive… I'm lucky."

"Who's been blown up?"

"Last year Nick was blown up twice and Catherine and another detective were blown up and Nick was buried alive a while back… he's been through a lot of stuff,"

"That explains why he was so distant."

"What?"

"Distant… he watched his house go up in flames but wasn't upset. He got upset when I tried to photograph him like I was making I'm face what happened to him."

"He doesn't like that. He was shot and back to work just the next day and he was virtually fine…"

"He's bottling it up that's not healthy," DB said Greg started shaking his head his boss was wrong.

"You don't know Nick," Greg said, walking away from him. Sara tapped on the window.

"Hey guys I got foot prints and I get directly into Nick's room from here. And it seems like someone has been watching him for a while… again."

* * *

><p>"Nicky…" Catherine laughs as Nick pulls her on top of him kissing her. He touches her sides loving how soft her skin.<p>

"What?" he laughs kissing her shoulders smelling her perfume. "We were interrupted last time…"

"We made up for it a couple times,"

"What's one more?" Nick said raising his eyebrows. She reaches and holds his hands interlocking their fingers together. "What time is Lindsay suppose to come home?"

"Soon I think… I gotta talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Lindsay,"

"I saw her before she left she seemed alright… What's going on?"

"She started to ask questions,"

"She already knows about us…" Nick says confuses Catherine smiles at his caveman mind set he has always had.

"Nicky…" Catherine says but the door swings out.

"Hey mom…" Lindsay says but once she sees Catherine and Nick naked in bed her cheeks get red. She turns away embarrassed Catherine falls off the bed pulling the sheet with her Nick rolls off the bed trying to cover himself. "Oh my god, mom!"

"Lindsay!" Catherine yells as Nick almost hides under the bed trying to hide his naked body from her.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me I don't want to know… oh my god!" Lindsay says running off. Catherine put on a sweater and sweats and chased after her. Nick takes the sheet getting back on the bed, stuck in deep thought. He feels a new found nervousness.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	5. Protect Love

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch5: Protect Love

* * *

><p>Nick leaves to his house knowing that Catherine and Lindsay were going to have a long awkward talk and Nick wanted nothing to do with that. Call him selfish but he wanted no part of the awkwardness that was destined he decided he would check his house Greg called him earlier and said that Nick could come by and get some of his belongings but the house was deemed uninhabitable with a gaping hole in the wall. He sees Greg waiting for him by his mailbox.<p>

"Hey Greggo," Nick says shaking Greg's hand.

"I heard you walked out of the IAB's inquire,"

"Nothing is private anymore…" Nick chuckled.

"Nick this is getting out of control."

"Don't you think I know that,"

"I don't know if you do. Your private life is no longer private. We found your print on the accelerant pour…"

"It's my house. My prints are all over the place,"

"So are Catherine's and we found your print on top of the pour meaning that you touched it after the pour Nick,"

"I remember my hand touching something wet… am I a suspect?"

"I don't know but you not talking makes it harder for you,"

"Greg I can't talk about it…"

"Who are you protecting? Do you know who set your house on fire?"

"No I don't… I'm trying to protect Catherine, you know how IAB is. I don't want her to lose her job over this,"

"She won't… but the more you hold out on a statement the harder you are making it on this and more IAB is going to try to come after you."

"We got back around eleven and shortly later we saw smoke… it was like maybe fifteen minutes after we got back. I shut the door and it seemed like right after that my house was on fire."

"Someone was watching you.. And has been for a while we think. We found some foot prints outside one of your windows and that we think they were watching you and Catherine,"

"Someone was watching us…" Nick said disgusted and frustrated. "Off the record… I usually don't shut the door but my neighbors light came on and shines in my bedroom Catherine hates it."

"We think someone followed you from where ever you were to back home… Just tell me where you were so we can see try to get eyes on the person,"

"There is this Jazz club… I pulled money out of an ATM right before we went in you should be able to get the address from that…"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"You and Catherine?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I found this," Greg said showing Nick the ring. Nick looked shocked for a brief moment and then smiled.

* * *

><p>Catherine was getting ready for her interview when she heard Lindsay knock on the door. Lindsay was now cautious about not just walking inside after catching her mom and Nick, even though they weren't having sex in Lindsay's eyes they might as well have.<p>

"Can I come in or are you and Nick still going at it?"

"Linds… I'm decent, Nick said goodbye to you when he left." Catherine says putting on a dress jacket it was her turn to now face IAB and she couldn't have been more nervous but Nick told her that it wasn't bad so she didn't expect too much from it.

"We need to talk." Lindsay said her tone changing from playful to dead serious in seconds.

"About what?"

"You know what. I'm tired of you beating around the bush with this,"

"Lindsay it's not that simple,"

"It seems pretty black and white. Do you know who my father is?"

"Of course I do… what are you saying?"

"that when you weren't with Nick there were a string of guys that certainly made their way in here I couldn't imagine what it must have been like when you were single and before I came along."

"Eddie raised you that's all that matters."

"He didn't, and I'm not his am I?"

"It's not like that Linds…"

"So what is it like? Eddie was in and out of my life and he sure as hell wasn't a good father and if it is Nick I deserve to know why he wasn't involved in the way he should have been. I can't believe you! Just tell me please…"

"It's not that simple…"

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" Lindsay said storming off. Catherine wanted to chase after but she couldn't be late for her inquiry with IAB so she just left to leave Lindsay to cool out. Lindsay's anger reminded Catherine of her of her own and knew that Lindsay had to cool down.

Nick was sitting on his bed looking at the ring that Greg handed him. He remembers buying it not too long ago and he couldn't wait to ask her. He and Catherine had a plan once she retired they were going to come out about everything. Nick had no idea that someone was that angry with him angry enough to set his house on fire, then again he didn't expect to be buried alive or have a bomb at his door step. He heard someone coming and saw it was Catherine walking over the debris, Nick put the ring in his dresser as Catherine was paying her attention the pile of debris.

"Nicky, Ecklie told me you were suspended. You told me it went smoothly?"

"I might have been exaggerating a little bit. But I couldn't tell them about us not yet…" he says packing some of his more valuable things away.

"What can we do?"

"I have a plan,"

"Okay I trust you… but I have more bad news," she says sitting on the bed across from him as he cleans his closet. He turns and faces her, his eyes wide but his expression showing how emotionally drawn he is.

"What?"

"Its Lindsay," she says and he releases a deep breath and sits next to her putting an arm around her as she looks like she could explode into tears at any moment. He kisses her forehead.

"What happened?"

"She keeps bringing up… you know."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Nick. I'll think of something,"

"What if I just…"

"No! We can't I don't want to talk about it. Let me just help you pack or something…" Catherine said standing moving towards the box.

"Cath…"

"Please I already fought with Lindsay I don't want to fight with you, too." Catherine said looking still upset. Nick stood and he wanted to argue with just so that she would see and understand his point of view but that not what she needed right now. He knew that this was a difficult subject for her and didn't want to upset her more.

"Okay," he says kissing her forehead. He returns his attention towards his closet and Catherine moves to her nightstand and pulls out the photo album that she has been preparing for his birthday that was fast approaching, she tries to hide it but he notices.

"What do you have there?" he says reaching for it but she rolls over putting it between her chest and the bed trying desperately to hide it.

"Nothing…" she yelps as he tickles her trying to get her arms free.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing…" she laughs as does he, but he grabs it from her he lifts it above his head and she yelps. "Give it back!" she yells like a child and she reaches and tickles him. Nick yelps like a school girl dropping the album she climbs on top of tickling him.

"Okay okay…" he says panting grabbing her wrists.

"Never start a tickle fight with me, Nicholas." She says low and seductively causing Nick to have a sharp breathe. He smiles kissing her.

"Okay you win."

"That's your birthday present…"

"Oh really," he says leaning up to see but Catherine pushes him back on the bed. Before they can do anything it starts to rain and Nick races to put a tarp up on the missing section of his house. Catherine looks through the photo album. Looking at the photos from their secret picnics, secret vacations, and secret dates. Their life together over the years this was practically a timeline of their life together. Catherine laughs looking at the surprise pictures she took of Nick, when he would fall asleep or right as he would wake up. She hears a loud boom and runs out to see that the tarp is up and Nick covered in soot, Catherine laughs to herself watching Nick change his face spitting the soot out wiping his face.

"Oh my gosh… let me get you a shirt." She says as he takes off his shirt wiping his face. Catherine goes back to his dresser opening the drawer and seeing the engagement ring on a t shirt she picks it up her words getting choked in her throat. "Nicky!"

* * *

><p>Reviews? The truth will be revealed in the next two chapters<p> 


	6. The Truth

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch6: The Truth

* * *

><p>Catherine turns and sees Nick smiling like a nervous schoolboy. He takes the ring from him his hands shaking with the nervousness he had pumping through his veins something fierce. Catherine feels tears fill her eyes she blinks to clear her vision.<p>

"Nicky what are you doing?" she asks her voice shaky.

"Catherine… I love you and want you to be my wife."

"Nicky, how can you ask me to marry you but won't give the lab a statement? You are confusing me."

"The lab and protocol and all that nonsense is the last thing on my mind right now… I want to give you and Lindsay stability. Our love is something real, I cherish it."

"What about the lab? What about the investigation?" Catherine says shooting off questions nervous. Nick could tell that was always her tell, asking questions when she was nervous. Nick kissed her to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry about that I'm going to take care of that,"

"But what if what we have changes? I don't want to lose what we already have,"

"We won't I promise." He says she smiles and nods; he wipes the tear on her cheek and drops to one knee.

"Oh my god," Catherine says excited and nervous, Nick takes her shaky hand in his equally shaky hand.

"Catherine, will you marry me?" Nick says thinking he would pass out before Catherine would answer him.

"Yes Nicky!" she says Nick releases a deep breath and slides the ring on her and picks her up in a hug. She looks at the ring and back at him and hugs him tighter. "I have to call my mom and Lindsay!" she says kissing him. She runs into the room and immediately goes to her cell phone, Nick smiles at her.

"I'll be right back," Nick says kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Greg was with Archie in the computer lab looking up Nick's financial records and they searched and found the ATM that Nick had used.<p>

"The bank is sending the pictures over now…" Archie said they looked through the photos not finding any pictures off Nick until the last three. The first one was Nick alone the second was Nick and Catherine hugging him and the third was them laughing together.

"Are there any Jazz clubs are this ATM within walking distance?"

"Ummm let me see… but I guess this kind of solidifies their relationship huh?"

"In terms of IAB, yes."

"Oh here we go… The Caylix Jazz Club is two blocks from that ATM,"

"Alright I'll call Brass to get the surveillance video from there," Greg said going to update DB.

* * *

><p>Nick laughed as he packed the reminder of things out of the break room the room he's made into a make shift office. Sara walks in and watches Nick.<p>

"What are you doing Nick?" Sara asks Nick sits on the table. "You should be resting,"

"I'm fine…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just getting the rest of my stuff,"

"Did they fire you?"

"No, no. but I am going to have to get a shift change." He says smiling. "I got to go see Ecklie. Can you watch my stuff?" Nick said smiling Sara nodded. Nick walked to Ecklie's door as if he was arriving in heaven, he had no idea what he was going to do or what any outcome could be but he knew just to stay strong to his demands and hope for the best. Nick knocked on the door knowing there was no turning back now.

"Come in!" Ecklie said and when he saw Nick he chuckled a little to himself. "I thought you would have at least held out a week."

"Don't get a head of yourself. I will give a full statement about everything if no reprimand will be taken against Catherine and she can return to work. And if I can get the shift change now her…" Nick said standing tall.

"Full statement?"

"Full statement."

"Okay sit let me call Brass and DB." Nick nodded and soon they arrived, ready to take his statements about him and Catherine and the fire that exposed it all.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"With you and Catherine?" Ecklie said breaking the awkward silence.

"We were first together like eighteen some years ago,"

"In what sense?"

"Romantic… I was here for a conference and Catherine was in one of the seminars we went out for drinks then we went to my apartment but that was years before I worked here. Then when I worked here we never did anything until one night I was leaving I heard her and Eddie arguing when I got down there Eddie took Catherine's car leaving her and Lindsay stranded. They stayed at my house but we didn't do anything."

"And we are supposed to believe that?" Ecklie said.

"Yes, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship because she was vulnerable. I'm not an asshole."

"Please Nick, continue." DB said interrupting Ecklie. "When did your relationship turn romantic again?"

"A year after Eddie died. She and Lindsay were always at my house it just kind of happened. We didn't mean for but we have been in a relationship with each other on and off for years now."

"What about the night of the fire?"

"We went out to her favorite jazz club and then came home and you know what happened next,"

"You didn't see anything?"

"No… my eyes were on her. Not on anything else,"

"You sure you didn't see anything?"

"You want to know what I saw? The woman I love choking on smoke it seemed to fill my room and seconds, I was looking for a way out not for a suspect,"

"Love? You love Catherine? You guys were at each other's throat just a couple days ago."

"We do disagree about things just like any of my other coworkers… Sara and I are always bickering that doesn't mean anything. Don't question my love for Catherine that's why I have been refusing to give you a statement was for her. She's given the best gift a woman can give me. So say what you want. All I want is for her to be able to return to work and it just be as normal as it can be," he said standing he made his way out of his office and towards the elevator. Just as the elevator goes to close Brass slides in.

"Nicky, I want to apologize if you think I was setting you up with Vartann? I was there to get your statement and he was already there,"

"Jim, you know I don't think that." Nick said smiling.

"You really love Catherine?"

"Yes I do," Nick said just as the elevator was opening he leaves but is stopped by Brass pulling on his sleeve.

"Nicky, who is Lindsay's father?" Brass says looking fearful of what Nick's answer could be. Nick was not surprised that Brass thought what he did he was surprised that Brass was the only one. "Nicky…" Brass says growing scared; Nick doesn't answer only smiles at Brass before leaving.

Nick arrives back at Catherine's her house was big he thought to himself. He pours himself a cup of water and leaves the water on to fill the sink so that he could do the dishes. He thinks he hears footsteps and stops the water, Lindsay had class and Catherine had a doctor appointment, both weren't expected back for a couple hours at least. He hears the foot step again he knows that his brain isn't playing tricks so he moves closer to the noise.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Nick has a much needed talk with Lindsay in the next chapter as they get closer to the person who set Nick's house...<p> 


	7. Paternity

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch7: Paternity

* * *

><p>Nick races into Catherine's room and looks in her bathroom and sees Lindsay taking his toothbrush. Lindsay jumps as Nick pushes the door open. Her face red with embarrassment.<p>

"Linds… what are you doing?"

"Jesus, Nick you just scared the hell out." She says trying to catch her breath Nick sees her trying to hide a bag. Nick reaches for it and takes it from her. He feels puzzled because his comb and razor and his hat are also in the bag.

"Lindsay what are you doing?"

"I just umm… needed this for a project."

"Linds, you are in college now. What are you really doing with my stuff?"

"I've always known about your little secret love affair! I never understood why you guys wanted to hide it until my mom explained the lab protocol to me… is that why you hid it from me?"

"Hid what?" Nick spat back getting confused.

"Are you my real father?" she yelled and Nick immediately went quiet. He didn't know what to say, but he did know that this was long overdue.

"Yes…" he quietly whispered.

"I knew it!" she shouts smiling while tears fill her eyes. "How long have you guys' known?"

"Two years…" he says she sighs being surprised at his answer.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she cries wiping her eyes.

"It's not that simple,"

"You are just like my mother! I can handle it; please I need to know…"

"Sit," Nick instructs his mind circling. "Your mom and I attended the same conference and one too many drinks we spent the night together…"

"So what my mom was just a one night stand?" Lindsay asked angry she stands in front of him crossing her arms.

"No Linds…"

"I don't understand,"

"Hence why we have been saying it's not that simple,"

"Don't mock me,"

"I'm not but this is something that has been weighing heavily on my mind too,"

"Then why am I just finding out?"

"Because after the conference I went back to Texas I didn't move back to town until you were almost five, Catherine thought you were Eddie's and so did I. I had no reason to believe otherwise until the one night Eddie and your mom got into a fight." Nick said as if unloading his heart out, Lindsay sat back down. "Your mom called me and I told her to come over. When you guys got here she took a shower and remember I made you a peanut butter jelly sandwich?"

"Kind of…"

"You looked up at me and you looked so much like my sister that it almost made me pass out. Even to this day you could pass as my sister's twin... but when you looked up at me I knew you were mine."

"Did you tell my mom?"

"No."

"Why?" Lindsay said briefly imagining what her life would have been like if Nick was in her life like a father rather than just an uncle at most.

"Because at first I thought my mind was pulling tricks and I most definitely did not want to upset your mother especially then,"

"So you went on all this time pretending not to be my father?"

"no, when I confronted your mother about it a couple years later because you just started to look more and more like my sister, she didn't know what to do and a week later she broke up with me…"

"So what you gave up because my mom broke up with you?"

"No of course not, I called your mother everyday and tried to talk to her but Lindsay I had no standing. Eddie signed you birth certificate so legally and in the eyes of court he was your father and the only way to change that was if I brought you and your mother into court… I couldn't do that. Your mom would have been reprimanded and your world would have been destroyed. I wanted you to know the truth but I didn't want you to resent me or your mom… but don't ever think I gave up on you,"

"I'm not going to lie that's how I feel…"

"I was always asking your mom how you were doing. And I would visit a lot or your mom would bring you over… I remember after Eddie died your mom came over crying it was the middle of the night and when I answered the door she told that you had my smile but she didn't know what to do. Lindsay I would rather have you in my life just a little bit then gone that's why I never pushed your mom to tell you… I'm sorry," he said Lindsay immediately started to tear up. Eddie never said sorry to her about anything it just meant so much to hear that from Nick.

"But you guys knew for sure two years ago… how?" Lindsay asked Nick took off his shoe and sock revealing a birthmark the shape of Florida on his left foot by his toes.

"At the marathon they have us all run I tripped and sprained my ankle you mom was with me and she took off my shoe and sock and saw the birthmark… you have the same one," he says she nods. "It was the rest of the proof your mom needed I guess. We went to a lawyer had a private paternity test and it came back with me as your father. At the time you were going through a lot I didn't want this to destroy you," he says fighting his own tears.

"I'm tougher then you think," she says wiping her tears away.

"Linds… it wasn't our intention to hurt you. We were trying to protect you,"

"I know…"

"Ok… geez kiddo you almost made me cry," he says smiling wiping his eyes.

"Are you really going to marry my mom?" Lindsay says like a young child nervous about his answer.

"Yes… I love her."

"What about the lab?"

"It will have to do without me for a bit… you and your mother, are my main priority,"

* * *

><p>I felt like this topic deserved its own chapter. But the lab is closing in on the person who set Nick's house on fire who was it?<p> 


	8. Misjudgment

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review

Ch8: Misjudgment

* * *

><p>Greg and DB are back at Nick's house; DB inspects the window as Greg inspects the foot prints. The window didn't look jimmied but it was the only window that wasn't nailed shut.<p>

"The footprints look like someone has been watching him for a while," Greg says "there are no treads though,"

"The dust is showing like a wiping motion," DB says as he dusts the window.

"Whoever did it probably knew that we could get there prints and wiped them away,"

"Yea but I think they missed some…" DB said looking under the window he brushes a little dust revealing a couple prints. Greg padded DB's arm as he was making the lift Greg pointed at Nick who was watching, Nick looked a mess. His usual combed hair was not combed and it looked like he hadn't shaved since the fire but it looked like something else was weighing heavily on his mind. The cuts on his arm have scabbed over and the burn on his hand has also begun to heal.

"Nick what are you doing here?" Greg asks walking towards him.

"Catherine left her phone charger here when she was helping me pack up some of my stuff…"

"How you feel Nick?" DB asks looking at the overwhelmed man.

"I'm alright just a lot of… everything has been going downhill I can't wait for this to just be over,"

"It will be soon… Do you usually leave the windows open when you are home?"

"No,"

"You sure?"

"yes, I have had people trying to bomb up my house and had a man live in my attic watch me as I sleep I'm not giving anyone else an opportunity to terrorize me some more. Fool me once," he says smoothing his hair. DB puts the print away and takes Nick's hand turning it to see the burn; Nick looks surprised and raises an eyebrow at Greg.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me… Fool me a couple times shame on my luck, that's not how the saying goes I just added that in. How long did you say that you and Catherine were together?" DB said smiling

"On and off for a couple years, why?" Nick says pulling his hand away giving his boss a weary look.

"Just curious… and I assume during the off periods you saw other people?"

"Sometimes, why?" Nick said growing frustrated. DB remained quiet while staring at Nick. "Whatever, I just came to get her phone charger." Nick said walking away.

"Is he usually like this?" DB says watching Nick walk away.

"He's not a personal person; you should know that by now." Greg says to DB as he reorganizes his kit.

"Well maybe this print can lead us to who torched his house," DB says packing up his kit.

"I hope so…" Greg adds.

* * *

><p>Lindsay watched Catherine just lounging around; she wanted to scream at her mother for not telling her the truth about Nick. She wanted to know why she let Lindsay believe that Eddie was her father and she wanted to know if Eddie even knew. What Catherine did was unfair whether her intentions were good or not Lindsay's feelings were hurt and she now did not feel that she could trust her mother. However if she was going to talk to her mom about it now was going to have to be the time , Nick was out and Catherine was returning to work tomorrow to everyone's surprise she thought she was going to be suspended but she wasn't and didn't know why. And Lindsay had to leave for classes in a couple minutes, so no better time than the present.<p>

"Mom…" Lindsay said watching her mom read the paper. Catherine looked up nervous.

"Yea Linds, what's up? I thought you already left for classes,"

"No not yet. I'm leaving in a couple minutes… um… I talked to Nick," Lindsay said joining her mother at the table.

"About what?" Catherine asked slightly annoyed.

"He told me." Lindsay said Catherine buried her face in her hands. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Linds I was…"

"When? Tell me when? You were never going to tell me just admit it. Did my dad know he was raising another man's baby? Why?"

"I thought you were Eddie's, I thought when Nick and I did get together we used protection. But then Nick kept saying that he thought he was your father and he wouldn't let up."

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"Yes I was afraid he was going to say something around you. And you loved your father I knew this would destroy your world… I did this to protect you, whether it feels like it or not. I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"No! You were protecting yourself! You were so concerned with what everyone else would have thought you through my feelings and sanity aside."

"That's not true…"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? You stayed with a dirt bag when you had a good man willing to take us. Don't lie to me…" Lindsay said leaving the house upset.

"Lindsay!" Catherine says chasing Lindsay. Catherine runs into Nick as she is leaving. Lindsay drives off.

"What's going on?" Nick asked confused, Catherine doesn't say anything to him as she walks back inside upset. "Your charger had fallen underneath my nightstand. I almost missed it."

"Did you talk to Lindsay?" Catherine asks upset. Nick looks down. "What the hell, Nick?"

"What? She was going to find out eventually. I thought it would be better that she found out from one of us rather than on her own! I don't understand why you are upset, I was going to tell you this morning but I went to get your charger…"

"I was just totally blindsided, Nick! I can't believe you sometimes!" she says walking away but Nick follows her.

"If we had just told her from the beginning this totally could have been avoided, you of all people should know that?" Nick said frustrated Catherine turned and gave him a look like she was going to cut his head off.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You remember how upset you was when you found had to find out that Sam was your father…" Nick says but is interrupted by Catherine slapping him in the face.

"You know nothing about that!" she says as a tear drops from her eye.

"I don't. I know that you cried in my arms and you were so heartbroken that no one told you. I didn't want _our_ daughter to feel that. I should have told you right away and I'm sorry that she came after you with this," he says hugging her. She wraps her arms and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

* * *

><p>DB was in his office going over statements from witnesses. No one saw anyone running away from Nick's house except for him and Catherine and because their minds where elsewhere they didn't see anything either. Mandy comes in his office with a puzzled look on her face.<p>

"I have the results from the prints you gather at Nick's house," she says handing them to him.

"Two prints came back to Catherine and the partial is unknown,"

"Hmm… that's interesting."

"I lowered the point valued then entered it in AFIS, and it came back with 254 possible matches. Then I narrowed it down to people, who are dead, still incarcerated, and who don't live in Nevada and it came back with 67 possible, and none of them have any prior convictions for arson." She says handing her a new and improved list.

"Greg!" DB yells as Greg walks by but soon changes direction and comes in.

"Yea,"

"I need you to prepare a photo array with all the names on this list. And see if Nick or Catherine has a past with any of them but do the array now." He says handing him everything that Mandy had just given him.

* * *

><p>DB and Brass arrived at Catherine's house; they notice Nick's jeep out in front. It was still strange for Brass to think that Nick and Catherine were together. DB knocks on her door and there is no answer, he knocks again and louder.<p>

"I'm coming…" he hears Nick say. They hear his footsteps and the door opens and Nick shuts his eyes twisted his face at the light. Nick was wearing flannel pajama pants and nothing else.

"Morning, Nick." DB says, Nick chuckles as he wipes his face trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light.

"What do you guys need?" Nick asked finally opening his eyes that looked bleary with sleepiness. His hair had the definition of bed head look and Nick didn't care.

"We got to talk to Catherine," DB says.

"She's in the bathroom. Here, come in." Nick says opening up the door more. Nick turned and walked towards Catherine's room and DB and Brass noticed scratches on Nick's back that looked fresh. DB raised his eyebrows at Brass, Brass made a shivering motion and took a deep breath. "Cath," Nick said as he went back to their room but she met him in the doorway. Her hair was in a messy up do and she was wearing his shirt and a pair of his shorts. "You know this is why I never have any clothes when I come over here…" Nick whispers in her ear.

"You know they look better on me," she whispered back. "Go back to sleep, Nicky. You look like a walking zombie." She says pushing him in the room giving his behind a slap, he turned back and looked at her blushing. Catherine walked and met her boss and Brass at the door. "What's going on? Please come in."

"Catherine, we found your prints on the only open window in Nick's house." DB says.

"I was cleaning up at Nick's the fumes were getting to me so I opened a window up. It gets so musty in there because he never opens any of his windows, his house smells like sweat, man, food, and cologne… I must have forgotten to shut it," Catherine said covering her face.

"We need you and Nick to come down to the station and look at some photo arrays," DB says standing, Catherine nods nervous.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Who set Nick's house on fire?<p> 


	9. Young Love

Blue Fire

Please Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Ch9: Young Love

* * *

><p>They all walk into the department DB and Brass on either side of Nick and Catherine. Catherine had her hand around Nick's arm.<p>

"Nick, you have to come with me. Catherine you have to go with DB." Brass directed.

"why can't we stay together?" Nick asked confused.

"we have photo arrays we need you to look at. An ID won't hold up in court if you guys make it together,"

"it's okay," Catherine said following DB. Nick went and sat in Brass' office looking at the binder full of suspects. Catherine did the same in DB's office she was stopped when DB reached across and took her hand. Catherine immediately became nervous and her eyes grew wide.

"what are you doing?" Catherine asked, he tilted her hand so that she could see what he was looking at. Her engagement ring.

"this is a beautiful ring. Engagement ring?" he asks Catherine nods.

"he propsed before he came down here yesterday," Catherine said nervous of what her supervisor's reaction would be.

"congrats, I can tell he loves you."

"I love him too,"

"I know. Does anyone else know?"

"just... My daughter and mother and Nick's family we were going to announce it to the lab after this." Catherine chuckled. She scans the page and one face just keeps grabbing her attention and she can't figure out why. "this kid here looks familiar but I can't tell from where." she says pointing at a teenager's photo. He had a boney face and shaggy wave hair that he had around his face.

"this kid..." Nick says pointing at the same picture Catherine did.

"what about him?"

"he's familiar but I can't tell from where?" Nick said getting in deep thought. "I got it! A few weeks ago I picked Lindsay up early from school and when I got there she was arguing with this boy. When I got there he grabbed her I separated them and he pushed me. He told me I didn't know who I was messing with and a bunch of that BS. I told him I was a CSI and unless he felt like getting arrested he would go back inside. Lindsay laughed at him and the principal came out and brought him inside. Linds said he was bugging her but she hasn't mentioned it since... You think this little punk did this,"

"there's a chance."

The rest of the photos were no hits with Nick he didn't recognize anyone except for the teenager. Catherine was able to identify two people that she had run ins with before but said it wasn't anything memorable. They did the crime and the time as simple as that.

Catherine and DB walked back to Nick and Brass. Nick put his arm around Catherine and kissed her forehead and Catherine snaked an arm around his waist.

"so we have a couple leads we can follow up on." Brass said.

"keep us updated," Catherine said, they both nodded. Catherine started to walk towards her office but stopped by the water fountain by the bathrooms and hugged Nick.

"at least they got some suspects," Nick whispered into her hair.

"it seems like everything is going to work out,"

"I told you it would." he said smiling. Catherine chuckled and gave him a small kiss before playfully pushing him away, she loved it when he would chase her and want more. He smiles as she puts her hand on her hip. He takes a step forward to chase after her when he feels something hit him hard in the back of the head.

Nick stumbles forward putting his hand in his head. His vision immediately gets blurry and he gets dizzy. He tries to see what hit him but he struggles to stand staggering trying to regain his stability. He feels hands at his shoulders and sees Catherine practically holding him up. He can see her trying to talk to him but her voice sounds warped. He looks around feeling lightheaded he sees the uniform officers doing something. His legs give out and he falls Catherine catches him but he's unconscious.

* * *

><p>18 years ago...<p>

Nick's friend and just bailed on him. The conference had been extremely boring, and nothing Nick had expected. All his coworkers made it seem so cool and he was green enough to fall for it. If it was as cool as they said it was why let a rookie go. Nick has been a CSI One for about six months in the Dallas Crime Lab. And here he was in Vegas at a boring conference alone.

Grissom had volunteered Catherine for the conference. He could sense some trouble in her rocky marriage and figured a vacation could help. As vacation he meant a couple days off a few miles from her house. The born again stripper was doing well as a CSI. She was currently a CSI two working on getting her CSI three. She thought the conference was boring but she was getting paid and was in a beautiful suite so she wasn't mad.

"can I buy you a drink?" a man asked Catherine looked him up and down and sipped on her own drink, not impressed.

"I'm alright, thanks." she says turning away. Even though her marriage was rocky she was still married even though it never did stop her promiscuous husband. But it wasn't about him, this weekend was about her... And the new techniques on DNA collection. So if she was going to cheat it would have to be worth it.

The sad man walked away, Catherine turned and heard a man chuckled. She looked at him and he smiled at her. His smile was perfect, and he had brown eyes with long eyelashes that surrounded them. He didn't look like a CSI but rather a lost college kid.

"what's so funny?" Cathwrine said smiling back.

"nothing, sorry." she heard a strong southern accent when he spoke.

"aren't you a little young to be hanging out in here, cowboy?" she asked appealing to his youthfulness.

"I'm 24, my name is Nick I'm here with the conference. What's your name?"

"Catherine..."

"well Catherine, can I buy you a drink?" he asks his accent tickling her ears, as she finishes her drink.

"you're here with the conference? You a cop?" she asks ignoring his question.

"I'm a CSI, what about you?"

"I'm a CSI, too." she says flipping her hair trying to relax. She felt a rush of jitters and nerves when he spoke.

"let me buy you a drink," he says sitting next to her. She nods and orders a drink.

"so what kind of accent is that?"

"I'm from Dallas. What about you?"

"Vegas born and raised."

"wow, this is certainly a strange city,"

"wait til Halloween... How long you been a CSI?"

"six months, you?" he said drinking his beer.

"it will be two years in January,"

"what did you do before this? It seems like a strange career change."

"I was a stripper," she chuckled as his eyes grew wide and he blushed. "what about you cowboy?"

"I played baseball..." he said clearing his throat.

"professional?"

"college..." he said looking at her smiling.

"you don't look like a CSI,"

"either do you," he whispered. She playfully pushed him.

"why'd you become a CSI?"

"you know, so I could pack heat." he said smiling, she chuckled loudly. "you

wanna dance?" he said standing putting his hand out. Catherine had a pretty good idea of what would happen if she danced with this man. He seemed like a very nice guy, and she deserved a nice guy even if it was only for a night. Catherine never cheated during her marriage other then her weekend with Nick at the conference. They were inseparable, they ate together, sat next to each other. When Nick finally had to leave it was not anything special, they shared their goodbyes and there weekend was forgotten.

A couple years later Catherine overheard Grissom talking on the phone about a transfer from Dallas, a Nick Stokes. Catherine knew it was him, she was happy and nervous. She didn't know what it would be like to work with him, or what if he recognized her.

Grissom called his make shift team together, he was in the process of rebuilding. He was a newly appointed supervisor and started a manhunt for all the best CSIs together. His team right now consisted of himself, Catherine

Willows, and the newest member Warrick Brown, and a couple he was borrowing from days. Grissom called the team together in the break room and they noticed another person standing with him.

"what's up, Griss?" Warrick asked he has only been working here for a few weeks.

"i would like to introduce to the newest member of the team, Nick Stokes."

Grissom said, Nick immediately recognized Catherine and had to pull himself away from staring.

"hi Nick, I'm Warrick." The men shook hands, and Catherine stood up putting her hand out for a shake.

"hello Nick, I'm Catherine." she says smiling as she could sense that he recognized her.

"hi Catherine," he said back, his accent just as strong as it was back then.

* * *

><p>Nick opens his eyes and sees Catherine staring back at him. She had a firm grip on his hand and was rubbing his side.<p>

"what's going on?" Nick said trying to sit up but sees doc Robbins as the doc puts his hand on Nick's chest.

"stay down, Nicky." she says.

"I just had the best dream," he says sitting up he touches the back of his head and feels a wetness. "what happened?"

"a suspect tried to escape and he ran into the door and it hit you. How does it look doc?" Catherine asked as Robbins assessed the injury.

"he's going to need some stitches. I think I have a kit in my office," the doc said standing.

"what was your dream about?" Catherine asked.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Next chapter includes the confrontation of the suspect.<p> 


	10. Planera

Blue Fire

Fluff that is all this chapter is. :)

Ch10: Planera

"It's a good thing you just got a haircut, Nick." Robbins said as he started to stitch him up. Nick gave him a half hearted chuckle. "This should only need two stitches. But besides the laceration, how do you feel?"

"I just got a little headache, Doc." Nick said.

"How long was he out for?"

"Maybe thirty seconds," Catherine says.

"Catherine, check his pupils just in case." Robbins ordered, Catherine knelt in front of Nick who was still sitting on the floor in the hallway of the lab.

"His pupils are reacting to light aren't dilated," Catherine said catching Nick staring t her chest taking his view for granted. "Nicky?" she said a little embarrassed but Nick blushed more realizing he was caught.

"I was just reading your shirt... Am I all set doc?" Nick said as Robbins stood up. Catherine looked down at her plain blue shirt and smiled at Nick.

"Yea but take it easy." Robbins said. Catherine helped Nick get to his feet.

"Let's get you home," Catherine holding his hand. They walked into the elevator.

"I thought we were going to tell everyone,"

"Let's wait until your birthday party. Especially after what just happened, I just want to go home." she says Nick puts his arm around her.

When they get back to her house, Catherine sat down on the couch as Nick walked around her house doing his patrols. Catherine's house was huge compared to Nick's but Nick's house was more homey and seemed more familyish, which was weird because Nick was rarely home because of work and he lived alone.

"Nicky, come sit." Catherine called as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go to the gym for a little bit," he says sitting next to her

Taking his shoes off.

"Nicky, may I remind you that you have a concussion."

"Barely..." he said causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" she chuckled.

"Like it's a mild concussion nothing to worry about."

"Still a concussion,"

"Then come with me? So if I go overboard you can help me," Nick said smiling at her.

"You want me to come with you?" Catherine said shocked, that was usually Nick's man time.

"Yea, I'm going to need a spotter." he joked. "Come on!" he said picking her up and bringing her to her room.

Nick changed into light blue Nike shorts and his running shoes and kept his black shirt on. Nick was waiting for Catherine so he started to mess around with his iPod, once that became boring he shoved it in his pocket and started to feel the stitches on his head.

"Stop picking at that," Catherine said giving him an embrace from behind, moving his hands away from the cut. "You ready?" she said he stood up and stared at her. She was wearing a light blue tank top and black yoga pants and running shoes.

"Yea, yea... After we go to the gym we can go to that little restaurant you like... Pandora's spread?" he said uncertain, holding the door open for her.

"You know it's called Panera Bread." she said putting her hands on her hip as she reached the car.

"Yea we can go there," Nick said smiling, getting in the car.

"You hate that place,"

"But you're doing something I like so I can man up and go to your Pandora's

Bread," he said looking to see her glare at him.

At the gym, Nick's light workout was still pretty intense for Catherine. He was using her as a spotter to even though he didn't need it.

"That was the warm up, now we get to stretch." Nick said wiping his forehead sweat with the hem of his shirt showing Catherine his stomach. Catherine went wide eyes at the remark of the warm up she was tired, she would do light works when she had time and ate healthy but wasn't prepared for Nick's workout.

After the workout they moved to the track. Catherine watched as Nick looked around as if searching for something when they were just about the only people on the track except an older couple and a soccer mom power walking. They walked a lap around together.

"Finally we get to walk," Catherine said trying to hide her jelloly legs.

"I'm going walk a lap then run a few, you can power walk like soccer mom right there." Nick said rather loud, causing the soccer mom to turn and glare hard at him.

"Nicky..." Catherine said embarrassed.

"I didn't think she could hear me. I thought she had her iPod in," Nick chuckled.

"I forgot my iPod," Catherine said stopping.

"You did?"

"Yea, I must have left it on the bed." she said walking shaking her head.

"Here," Nick said, handing her his iPod. She smiled and took it. As she went to unlock it Nick gave her a quick kiss and started his jog.

Every time Nick would pass Catherine on the track he would slap her behind, run around her, slow down in front of her, or run close to her. Six laps later and he joined Catherine.

"Good run?" she said popping an ear bud out. Nick wiped his sweaty forehead on her shoulder.

"Nicky..." she said wiping her shoulder back on him. "You're gross..."

"You want to know what I realize." Nick said putting his arm around Catherine.

"What is it, Nicky?" she said putting an arm around his waist.

"This is the first time we have been out since my house went... A blaze. You know?" Nick said looking down at her.

"Our first time out as an engaged couples and we go to the gym?" she chuckled.

"That's just the beginning, darling. We still have to go to Panera's Spread, build back up our protein."

"Panera's Bread,"

"What did I say?"

"Spread,"

"Oh..." he chuckled.

Once they walked into Panera Bread Catherine immediately began to scan the menu. Nick looked around seeing all the college student and business people, and book store visitors as he called them.

Nick got a grilled cheese Panini with broccoli cheddar soup and Catherine ordered a tuna salad Panini and broccoli cheddar soup. Nick brought the tray to a booth and took the cups.

"What do you want to drink?"

"I don't know. Surprise me." she stirring her soup a little trying to cool it down. After a three minute venture Nick returned with acai berry tea for Catherine and water for himself.

Catherine started eating and Nick was staring at her hand, the ring. Catherine soon caught on and got a flush of nerves not being able to detect how Nick was feeling.

"What is it?" she asked, Nick reached across the table grabbing her hand.

"I can't wait to get married to you and spend our lives together," he said smiling.

"Me too," she said. "I can't wait to pick a dress out,"

"I can't wait to see you in it," he said smiling.

"I don't care about any of that stuff, Nicky. As long as we are spending our lives together I could walk down the aisle naked." Catherine said causing Nick to smile. "Nicky!" she squealed laughing.

"c'mere," Nick said kissing her across the table. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Nicky."


	11. Future

Blue Fire

**Future**

Nick was trying to help Catherine finish stepping up for his birthday party but every time he tried she would tell him to stop. She rented a room at the Rampart because it wasn't just about Nick's birthday, they were also going to tell the team they were engaged and that Nick was Lindsay's real father and other new things. So it was reasonable that Catherine was a bundle of antsy nerves.

"I think it's good now," Catherine said standing in front of Nick.

"I think it's perfect," he said putting his arm around.

"Are you sure? I mean I could always..."

"Cath, its fine." Nick said interrupting her and hugging her.

"I just want this party to be perfect,"

"I don't care if five people come or five hundred,"

"Five hundred people better not show up we won't have enough food," Catherine says looking at the food putting her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow to

Nick.

"You smart ass,"

"Oh yea..." Catherine said giving Nick a kiss.

"Yeah..." Nick whispered back, kissing her. The love between was felt by everyone in the room, which consisted of Catherine's mom, and the staff. And none besides Catherine's mom knew them but could feel the love they shared.

"Gross," Lindsay added.

"It's going to be fine." Nick whispered against her head knowing that she was nervous.

"It's going to be weird to tell everything, especially now!" Catherine said as tears started to ease down her face.

"It's going be okay."

Soon after the party started Catherine's nerves went into overdrive. Nick was commingling with guests and Catherine was running room like a chicken with her head cut off. Nick knew from past experiences that trying to calm her down would only further agitate her anxiety but if she got too out of hand he would do something. Nick was just as nervous as Catherine but he didn't show. They both had millions of thoughts running through their head. Thoughts about previous decisions and actions and new decisions they were finally taking big steps forward. They went from sneaking around to getting married and creating a life for themselves.

"Cake time!" Catherine yelled. Nick sat in his designated chair and pulled Catherine on his lap as she lit the candles. As his friends and family circled around the table.

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nicky! Happy birthday to you!" Catherine gave Nick a kiss on the cheek as he blew out candles. After everyone had gotten there pieces of cake Catherine joined Nick on the couch.

"Man, the frosting doesn't smell good." Catherine said frustrated, Nick looked confused at her.

"What?" Nick said as Catherine shook her head. Nick went to sniff the frosting and Catherine hit the cake into his face. The room went quiet as Nick's face was covered in frosting. Catherine broke out into a hard laugh setting her cake down as tears filled her eyes. Nick put his piece of cake on the table in front of them and licked his lips.

"Nicky..." Catherine said breathless from laughing. He smiled at her as others started to laugh. He quickly mounted her rubbing his face on hers and her neck. Until they both fell into a laughing mess.

After presents were exchanged Catherine stopped people as they were trying to leave.

"Wait, I have one more gift." she said handing Nick the photo album she had prepared.

"Ah, the photo album." Nick said rubbing his hands together. Catherine watched as Nick's face lit up as he opened the album.

The first photo was one that they had taken at the DNA conference with a young Nick and a younger Catherine.

"Where did you get these?" Nick asked looking at the couple photos she had from

The event. As everyone else looked on in awe.

"I've had them hidden in some old photo albums." she said. He turned the page And saw photos from the annual barbecues, and baseball games. Each one was with Catherine and Nick. They had always drifted together in events like that. Nick stopped and laughed when he saw the photo of when Catherine was writing Nicky on the back of his shirt in the dugout as he gave the camera a thumbs up with a big goofy smile.

"wow," Nick said pleasantly surprised, he continued to flip through the pages. Seeing photos from their secret dates. He laughs seeing a picture of him and Greg at a conference where he slept throughout the whole lecture. As Nick slept, Greg posed over him giving a thumbs up and Catherine snapped the photo.

"This is your photo ID on my phone." Greg said bringing up the same photo.

"This is like seven years old," Nick chuckled.

"I know." Greg said shrugging his shoulders.

Nick turned the page and saw his personal favorite photo of them together. They were at a picnic with Lindsay, she was about 11 or 12 at the time, and Nick had given Catherine a daisy. She and Lindsay both have a huge smile on their faces and Nick was giving Catherine a kiss on the cheek.

"This is my favorite photo of us," Nick said looking at Catherine and Lindsay. There were more photos of their secret dates, anniversaries, family reunions, and other birthday parties. Nick shut the photo album and gave Catherine a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, Nicky."

"I didn't realize how serious you guys' were..." Sara said, but Catherine and Nick knew others felt the same too.

"Family meeting," Catherine said sitting next to Nick, setting the photo album aside. Everyone stood around confused. "We decided that we need to come clean about a whole... mess load of stuff. There's a lot that went on and that is going on that you do not know about, so we feel it's only fair to let you in."

"Are you pregnant, Catherine?" Greg asked, Nick raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"No Greg,"

"Okay." Greg said relieved Nick shook his head at him and Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"We kept our relationship secret to protect ourselves not to hurt any of you." Catherine said trying to find out where to beginning. "First thing is first, Nick is Lindsay's biological father." Catherine said getting a mix of emotions from her friends. Some didn't look surprised while others looked utterly shocked.

"There's more," Nick added. "Cath and I have been together on and off for almost 10 years."

"We engaged and would love to have you all come to the wedding." Catherine said showing everyone her ring.

"And last but certainly not least. Do you wanna tell them?" Nick said his expression changing from happiness and confidence to worried; Catherine shook her head and wiped her eyes yet again.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"Catherine was offered a job with the FBI out in DC... And she accepted it."

Nick said looking at Catherine with a great sense of pride for her, he draped his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. The team looked confused. "I too was offered a job with the DC crime lab, and I accepted." Nick said taking a deep breath. "Catherine will be leaving in two days and I'm going to leave at the end of next month."

"You guys are leaving?" Sara said.

"Yes," Nick said.

"It's not that we are leaving you guys because of something you did... I need to move on and expand. You guys are the best of the best. The best criminalists. The best techs. The best team. The best overall people and I have been blessed to have ever been able to work with you." Catherine said getting choked up.

"As am I." Nick said picking up right where she had left off.

"You are going, too?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I got to go; I don't want Cath to get lost." Nick kidded, earning a smile from Catherine. "But our wedding will be here."

"Make sure you send us invites." DB said.

"We will." Nick said most definitely.

"Good luck," Greg said and them everyone else did, making Catherine and Nick fell more confident in their decision.

* * *

><p>After the party Nick started to drink and Catherine brought Morgan somewhere to give her a king Kong on coke speech, Nick didn't know. Before Nick knew he was just about fall down drunk sitting at the bar as everyone else picked up.<p>

Catherine was still in the casino just a different part. Nick was resting his head on the bar singing happy birthday to his beer bottle. Then Lou sat next to him at the bar. He didn't remember seeing him at the party before then, and he was just about certain Catherine didn't invite him. Nick tried to sober up the best he could with a gazillion thoughts running through his head.

"Hey Lou,"

"Hey Nick,"

"Err, what's up?"

"I heard you and Catherine are moving to DC."

"Yeah, she got a new job."

"Just take care of her."

"I do." Nick said Lou nodded and left just as fast as he came. Nick was slightly flabbergasted about what had just happened. "Linds, you ready?" Nick asked still just shocked.

"You're not driving." Catherine's mom, Lillian said.

"No, no Ms. Flynn, Lindsay you want to drive my truck?" Nick said tossing his keys to her.


	12. When It Rains

Blue Fire

When It Rains

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Nick's birthday and Nick was a bit on edge. He was worried about Catherine all the time, he had always worried about her but it was different now. Before he was only a phone call away but now he was 2,092 miles away from her. And on top of that the kid who had burned his house just about down was still out there.<p>

"How are you doing, Nick?" Sara asked coming into the break room.

"I'm alright," Nick said resting his head on his hand, as he tried to do paperwork.

"Wow that was the most unconvincing answer I've ever heard. Come on lighten up, isn't Catherine coming up tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'm picking her up from the airport tomorrow she's only here for two days. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"God bless Skype."

"Ain't that the truth? I just feel I don't..." he says shrugging his shoulders. Sara sits down next to him.

"What is it, Nick?" she asks.

"I just have a thousand what ifs running through my head. What if something happened? What if Catherine found someone else?"

"Nick, Catherine loves you."

"I know but I just miss her and I just got a million thoughts running through my head." Nick said.

"Just wait until you see her." she says touching his shoulder. Nick smiles.

After Nick and Sara talked the lab got swept up in a missing person's case. A small four month baby boy was taken in the middle of night from its crib. The mother was a single mother who worked two jobs to support herself and her two children the other child was three and a very proud big sister. Both of their hearts ached because of the missing infant.

"Are you gonna bwing my brotha home?" the three year old asked Nick tugging on his pant leg. Nick felt tears come but did everything in his strength to dismiss them not wanting to upset the little girl.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to do so sweet heart."

"Dank you,"

"Did you see anyone around that might have taken him?" he asks kneeling down to see eye to eye with the little girl. The rules don't really apply during a kidnapping investigation especially in the golden hours. As long as they brought the child home safe they could save all the paper work and logistics for the DA and Ecklie. Everything right now is based on instinct.

"Yeah," she said sticking her fingers in her mouth sitting on Nick's knee.

"What is it?"

"Dada was here."

"He was?"

"Yeah but it's a secret." she said whispering in Nick's ear.

"Thank you, Danielle." Nick said going to the mother.

"Ms. Wolfe, is the baby's father still in the picture?" Nick said interrupting DB and the mother's interview.

"Um no. We broke up before he was born. Jake is a dead beat dad to both of the children. I had enough and kicked him out."

"Does he have visitation to the children?"

"No he never asked..." she said slowly coming to the realization that her ex was a suspect. "Did he take my baby?" She cried hitting Nick in the chest as if he has all the answers.

"ma'am... Ma'am... We need his address." Nick said to the woman, using his strength so that he wouldn't shake the woman.

"Ok..." she says writing it down as DB runs to the car. Once Ms. Wolfe is done Nick jumps in and DB drives to the address. Nick calls Greg who's back at the lab.

"Sanders,"

"Hey Greg, its Nick. I need you to run a name for me."

"Okay. Go."

"First name Jake last name Boykin."

"Jacob Boykin has two priors. One for Domestic Violence and the other are for felony assault each time he resisted and ran from police."

"Okay thanks Greg." Nick said hanging up with him. DB stops in front of the house as does there uniform backups. The backup was Officer Mitch and Jenkins everyone else was elsewhere chasing other leads.

"You guys take the front we'll take the back. This guys a runner." Nick says quietly. DB and Jenkins knock loudly on the door guns drawn; even DB had his slightly out of the holster.

"Jacob Boykin! LVPD! Open the door!" DB orders. Nick and Mitch see the back door fly open, and Jake running out with something in his grasp.

"He's coming out the back!" Nick shouted as him and Mitch engaged in a chase into the woods. Jake lived on the outskirts of Lake Tahoe in a barely standing shack. Nick was getting closer to Jake but getting further from everyone else.

Nick followed Jake out of the woods and onto a series of old docks. Jake stops at the end of one dock however could easily keep running by hopping onto another the docks were fairly close. Nick pulled out his weapon aiming at him hoping that would end this nightmare, seeing the infant's small limb body in his grasp.

"Freeze Boykin!"

"No! I'm not going back to jail! All I wanted to do is see my children she wouldn't let me! She wouldn't let me prove that I could be a good father!"

"No one says that you're not a good father just stop. No one has to get hurt."

Nick says hearing footsteps behind him he looked quietly back and saw DB, Jenkins, and Mitch limping up.

"I'm sorry but I'm got going back to jail." he say throwing the baby into the water taking off in the opposite direction.

"No!" Nick said running and diving in the water. The officers continued chase as DB ran to dock waiting for Nick to resurface.

The water was cold against Nick's skin. Under any other circumstances it would have been quiet relaxing. Him in water with Catherine enjoying a beer and enjoying each other's company. Lindsay talking on her phone or texting. Just the three of them having fun. Nick looks around still underwater with no sign of the baby. Nick couldn't see too far out and began scanning the floor and saw a rattle. He started to choke realizing he needs oxygen he looks up and pushes off the ground. He sees the baby in a blue pajamas spotted with yellow ducks. Nick freezes seeing the small lifeless body, and then Nick feels his adrenaline kick in and grabs the baby swimming to surface. Nick holds the baby's face above the water and swims to dock feeling the most exhausted he has ever been. He boosts the baby on the dock as DB picks up the baby and starts CPR. Nick holds onto the dock not able to get up just watching DB work on the baby. Nick watches as more back arrives and DB passes the baby off to a paramedic. The paramedic runs to the ambulance as other medics start working on the baby. Brass comes over and helps Nick out of the water.

"I got you, Nicky." Brass said easing Nick to sit back down. Nick was wet and tired.

"Jim..."

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I don't think the baby is going to make it..."

"Just relax, Nick." Brass said putting his jacket over Nick's shoulders. Hours passed with everyone taking statements and collecting evidence but Nick just sat there. Nick knew that that baby had a little chance to survive. DB comes and stood across from Nick.

"Don't hang your head, Nick." DB said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah." Nick said sarcastically standing he wipes his eyes slightly shivering.

"I'm serious. You gave that kid a fighting chance."

"No I didn't."

"You did Nick. Not many people would do what you did." DB says Nick shakes his head.

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow." Nick says trying to keep his composure, he looks at his watch.

"Nick, do you want to talk about it?" DB asked, Nick just looked down. "I will give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Nick said getting a little teary eyed. The car ride was quiet Nick just looked at his cell phone his background was a picture of Catherine and

Lindsay. He was trying anything to bring himself out of this funk. He didn't want to talk to Catherine upset.

"How is she?" DB asked.

"She's great. She really likes what she does over there."

"Really?" he says smiling.

"Yeah so she says anyway." Nick says shrugging his shoulders.

"Nick there is nothing else you could've done."

"I just wish there was. I didn't see the baby when I went down and I looked everywhere and then it was like bam there he is. His lifeless body just floating there. He was so small he couldn't even sink all the way down." Nick said crying a little. "What are we going to tell that little girl waiting for her little brother to come home? Or his mother?"

"Nick, we did everything we could."

"It never feels like enough."

"With these cases it doesn't."

"On to the next one, I guess." he said as they pulled in to Catherine's driveway.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Nick."

"Yeah..." Nick said leaving the car.

Once they announced they were moving Nick sold what was left of his house and is living at Catherine's until he too moves. Her house was bare. Lindsay was away at college and Catherine was away with the FBI. He missed his girls, as cheesy as that sounds. Nick sat on the couch hearing his Skype ring on his laptop. He smiled seeing Catherine take up the monitor.

"Hey," she says smiling.

"Hey." Nick says back smiling even though he still saw Catherine about everyday it wasn't the same. Or even close.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, darlin?" he said leaving the view of the laptop to get something to eat and try to pretend to be happy.

"I'm alright. I'm excited for this weekend."

"Me too." Nick says smiling again. Catherine was reading something. "What do you have there?"

"I was just reading an article."

"What is it about?" Nick said eating a bowl of cereal.

"the three things your spouse/ lover does that drives you nuts and the three little things they do that gives you butterflies," Catherine says showing Nick the article.

"Hmm..." Nick says slurping some milk.

"You sleep on the covers, don't dry off after a shower, and you sleep on your stomach." Catherine says smiling looking up.

"You're a bed hog, take forever long showers, and you're stubborn." Nick snapped back.

"Stubborn?" she says he nods. "How can you call me stubborn? You are the most stubborn person I know."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You are,"

"Are you serious? Nick, you were shot then came to work the very next shift and then gave me a hard time about seeing the shrink!" Catherine said there was an awkward silence between the two. They rarely talked about work at home and when they did it was about the case not them.

"Really?" Nick said putting his cereal down angry that Catherine would bring up that rough patch in his life in this silly fight. "You were the one too stubborn to tell our daughter that I was her father! And broke up with me for it!" Nick was too angry with himself after the long days work and tragedy he saw today to see what his words had done as he said them.

"Are you kidding me, Nick?" Catherine said upset. "Nick, that was hard on me too. Watching you date all those other women."

"Like it wasn't hard for me to watch you sleep with half the department!" Nick said, Catherine took a deep breath and shook her head.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing..." Nick said looking down ashamed. Nick heard his laptop beeping and looked up to see that Catherine hung up. "Damnit!" Nick said flipping the coffee table over.

* * *

><p>What's in store now? Please Review<p> 


	13. It Pours

Blue Fire

It Pours

* * *

><p>The next day Nick was miserable he barely got any sleep he had nightmares of the baby, and was upset for starting a fight with Catherine. Nick just wanted<p>

Catherine here with him even though she'd be with him soon, it wasn't soon enough.

The lab was quiet in aftershock from the kidnapping of the last shift.

Everyone's nerves were fried. Nick was in the break room doing paperwork as was Sara and Greg. Nick just stared at his phone waiting for Catherine to text him. Nick's phone beeped and it was a text from Catherine.

'I'm on my way to the airport now. I'll see you in a couple hours.' She texted he smiled. He knew that she was still coming but he did have doubts.

'I'll be there to pick you up. I'm sorry Catherine.'

'We will just talk when I get there.'

'Ok.'

"Greg and Nick, you're with me." DB said peaking his head in the break room. Nick and Greg both stood up. "Greg, why don't you get the car?"

"Um, sure boss." Greg said leaving.

"How are you feeling today, Nick?" DB asked, Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright."

"Catherine is coming back today?" he asks Nick nods. "So if you want to leave early?"

"Thanks, DB." Nick said shaking his hand. "Where are we headed?"

"I'm not sure." he says handing Nick the address.

"Have you ever heard of the term east bumble?" Nick says slightly disappointed. DB thought for a moment and then frowned. "Yeah, that's where we are headed."

DB offers to drive to try and further familiarize himself with the city more.

Nick punched in the address in the GPS.

"You will reach your destination in one hour and forty two minutes." the GPS said.

"That doesn't seem too bad." DB said, both the men chuckled.

"That's just to the town so we can meet up with trooper out there it'll probably be an extra hour to find the actual address." Greg said chuckling. Nick's phone rang, it was Catherine.

"Hey Cath," Nick said shyly on the phone, he was sure she was still angry.

"Hey, I'm just calling to let you know I'm boarding the plane now." Catherine said it was evident that her feelings were still hurt.

"Cath, I'm sorry."

"Nick, I told you that I don't want to talk about it now."

"Cath," Nick said leaning forward rubbing his forehead. "I'm just trying to apologize. I didn't mean that. I had a rough..."

"Nick, please. Let's just forget about it."

"No! Cath..."

"Nick, I got to go." she says she sounded choked up.

"Call me when you land." he says but Catherine hangs up. Nick puts his phone away and sits back rubbing his forehead.

"Is everything alright, Nick?" DB asks as he pulls off the road to fill up the Denali before they go.

"No, Cath and I are fighting because I'm an ass." Nick said ashamed.

"What happened?" Greg asked from the backseat.

"We were arguing about something stupid and then she said something and then I said something nasty."

"Just make it up to her when she gets here."

"I am," Nick says looking up restaurants on his phones. Nick booked a reservation at Catherine's favorite restaurant. She loved Italian food and Nick loved food but to see Catherine smile was going be worth it. They pulled into a gas station, DB started to pump gas.

"DB, do you want something to eat? I'm going grab a snack," Greg said as him and Nick walked towards the store.

"If they have any zucchini muffins and some tea would be nice?" he asked. Greg and Nick both stopped and stared at him. A gas station in Vegas having zucchini muffins would be something. Nick and Greg walked inside shaking their heads.

Greg approached the coffee machine as Nick went to the cooler to pull out a drink, while he called the florist. Everything in Vegas is 24-hour this city ran all day and night long. However it was around five in the morning.

"Hello this is Gallo & Son florists,"

"Hello I am looking to order some flowers?" Nick said.

"Okay what kind sir?"

"Um roses,"

"Okay. A dozen?" the woman said on the other line this was like pulling teeth.

"Yes, make them look real nice."

"Okay, pickup or delivery?"

"I'll pick them about around 8:30,"

"Okay thank you sir." she said hanging up as Nick brought some drinks to the counter.

"Man, you know I hate this kind." Greg said holding up the orange Gatorade.

"Oh sorry,"

"Check this out," Greg said holding up a zucchini muffin.

"What?" Nick chuckled genuinely surprised.

"I know." Greg said moving back to the coolers. Nick saw a little girl probably only four rearranging the candy. Nick assumed the cashier was her father, Nick smiled.

"What are the chances?" Nick mumbled quietly holding up the muffin. Nick grabbed some bubble gum when he heard the door open he looked up and saw a questionable man enter the station. Nick moves subconsciously shielding the girl who is also staring at the man, while debating what kind of gum to get. He always got double bubble gum but he didn't know what flavor to get.

"Give me the money!" the man shouted. Nick pushed the little down and looked and saw Greg as white as a ghost. Greg didn't have his weapon with him. Nick tried to upholster his weapon and caught the attention of the gunman. The gunman fires and sprays the area hitting the cashier and Nick. Nick's back slams against the wall and slides down. Greg runs over but sees the gunman aiming the gun at him.

Nick squeezes his trigger and hit the gunman in the neck and chest. Nick lost the strength to keep firing after five shots, three of which hit the man. Nick dropped his gun choking on the new fluid he found in his throat.

Nick starts hyperventilating and choking as Greg ran to his aid. DB comes in cautious and walks over the body of the gunman and sees the little girl.

"Charlie 05 Russell to central. We have an officer down." DB said having already given the address when he called a shots fire distress call. Nick chest started to spastically move up and down. "Nick?"

"Nick hold on!" Greg said quickly becoming fearful for his friend. DB helped apply some pressure to the wounds. Nick was hit just above his left hip, in his chest and in his right clavicle.

"Tell..." Nick said choking on his blood as he became very lightheaded. "Tell Cath... It's her smile... Her laugh... And..." Nick said coughing as they heard sirens. Nick gripped Greg's arm tight in excruciating pain. "The way she... Her strength... Tell her..." Nick said crying. "Tell her... I'm sorry and that... I love her..."

"You can tell her, Nick. You're going to be just fine. Okay, you're going be fine!" DB said as both men became frightened and covered in blood. Nick nodded as he started to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Nick, wake up!" Greg said shaking his face. Nick opened his eyes but then they slowly closed.

The paramedics came and Greg rode in the ambulance as DB followed. It was pure chaos at the hospital, Nick was barely hanging on. He was quickly whisked away into the emergency OR. Greg was a mess.

"Greg, this isn't your fault." DB said like a father scolding his son.

"I should have had his back." Greg said getting teary eyed.

"You had no idea. It was a gas station." DB said.

"What about Catherine? I should..." Greg rambled but was interrupted by DB.

"I'll get her. You stay here and keep me updated." DB said, checking his watch.

DB went to his Denali and cleaned up and changed his clothes and drove to the airport. As he entered the airport he started to think over how he could tell

Catherine what happened, he started to feel ill with nerves. He stood out in front of her gate as people from the plane were unloading. Catherine walked right by him and started looking all around for Nick.

"Cath..." DB said lowly, Catherine dropped her bags and turned and looked at him.

"DB, why are you here?" Catherine said already growing scared.

"Um..." DB said ashamed walking closer to Catherine.

"Oh god!" she said covering her face and just started sobbing. DB hugged her.

"Is he... Is he..." she stutters.

"He's in emergency surgery now." DB said as Catherine sobbed into his chest.

"Bring me to him." she said wiping her eyes. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	14. Sapphire

Blue Fire

I apologize because I thought that this chapter was already in there. This helps for the following chapter that you may have already read. Sorry.

Sapphire

* * *

><p>Catherine runs into the hospital her black tears running all the way to her neck. The sadness she had burned all the way to her heart. Greg stood and walked up to Catherine with a deeply saddened look.<p>

"Cath..." he said his own eyes red. Catherine pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. "Cath, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Greg. I wouldn't blame you." she said as tears still ran down her face. She and Greg both sat down.

"He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry and that he loves you. Then he said it is your smile, laugh, and strength." Greg said, Catherine's lip quivered and she cried into her hands.

"Nick and I argued because I was reading an article about the three things your spouse/lover does that you hate and the other gives you butterflies. Oh god..." Catherine said crying into her hands.

* * *

><p>Two years earlier...<p>

Catherine and Lindsay waited outside the airport both nervous as can be. Nick assured them that they were going to be fine, that a week in Texas can do wonders for the soul. Nick pulled up in a huge rental truck.

"You ladies looking for a ride?" he joked catching the eyebrow from both women.

"You better get our bags cowboy," Catherine instructed smiling. Nick smiled. He got out and put all the luggage in the bed of the truck.

"You nervous?" Nick asked, closing the door for Lindsay and Catherine as they hopped into the truck.

"Nervous?" Lindsay chuckled. "I'm going to be knee deep in hillbilly country, with a bunch of people I don't know. Oh I'm not nervous."

"Um Linds we prefer the term rednecks." Nick said smiling. "As long as you brought your jeans and boots its going be fun. We will ride four wheelers and ride some horses."

"I've never been on a horse before." Catherine said nervous. Nick almost broke his neck when he turned and looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, mom even I've been on a horse." Lindsay said just as shocked as Nick.

"It's alright darlin' I'll show you," Nick said.

"Nick, does your family talk like that too?" Lindsay asked, Nick was confused and just raised an eyebrow. "Aw shucks, darlin." she said mimicking a southern accent.

"Yes," Nick said chuckling. "There's definitely going to be more profound than mine though. They've been here their whole life."

"Great,"

"I just hope my brother doesn't come." Nick said slightly embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Matt, is such a..." Nick said gritting his teeth. "A tool. He's the best at everything and his life is so perfect. He's such a dick." Nick said, Catherine and Lindsay laughed. "I'm serious."

"Well, I have the best of Stokes'." Catherine said giving his hand a squeeze.

"He always trying to flirt with any woman I bring home. And he's married! He's such a tool. He just tries to one up anything you do. He's the only brother I ever fought with."

"What do you mean fought with?" Catherine asked as Nick pulled onto a dirt road.

"I was fifteen and we were having a bonfire and he pulled my pants down in front of everyone because he was embarrassed that his four wheeler broke down in front of everyone. So I punched him and we fought. We were both grounded for a week and had to muck the stalls for a month." Nick chuckled.

"What is mucking?" Lindsay asked.

"Something you are lucky you never have too." Nick chuckled again. Nick pulled into his childhood home which still served as his parents' home. Nick's mom, Jillian, was on the porch reading drinking some tea, she got up and smiled as they parked. There were other cars there as well Nick assumed his brothers and sisters were here. Nick hugged his mother.

"Hey ma," Nick said smiling.

"Hi Nicholas, did you guys make it in alright?"

"Yes ma," Nick said chuckling, as his mother kissed his cheek. "Ma, I'd like to introduce you to Catherine, and Catherine's daughter, Lindsay. Guys this is my ma, Jillian."

"Nicholas, I can introduce myself. Just call me Jill," she said introducing herself to Catherine and slightly pausing as she shook Lindsay's hand.

"Ma, is Cisco around?" Nick trying to bring his mother back to reality and peel her eyes off of Lindsay.

"What? No, there was an emergency hearing on one of the cases he's presiding in. Lauren and her husband on here and so are Johnny and Junior."

"Come I want you to meet my family?" Nick waved to them walking up onto his porch. Nick's nieces and nephews burst through the doors running down to him.

"Uncle Nicky!" they yelled swarming him. They all gave him hugs except one older girl who was thought she was too old for running and swarms hug.

"Who's she?" a little boy asked looking up at Catherine. He looked like a little Nick except he was missing his one front tooth. Nick walked over and put his arms around Catherine and Lindsay.

"This is my girlfriend Catherine, and her daughter Lindsay." Nick said.

"She's pretty," the little boy says smiling tilting his baseball hat at her.

"Who's this little flirt?" Catherine asks causing the boy to blush.

"That's Jackson. This is Anna." Nick said to the little girl in a flower dress that was wrapped around his leg just a second ago. "This is Laurel," he said motioning to the girl who was hiding behind Nick's brother. "This is Theo," Nick said motioning to a slightly older boy. "And the young lady up there who think she's too old to give her uncle a hug is Shannon." Nick said giving her a huge hug. "This is my brother Junior and his wife Luann, my sister Lauren and her husband Tyler, and this is my brother Johnny." Nick introduced as Catherine and Lindsay said hello, each person gave them either a hug or a handshake. Nick's sibling's didn't stare but did look a second too long at Lindsay.

"Why don't you guys go unpack and I'll make some sandwiches for lunch?" Jillian said. The kids ran in the yard throwing a football as Shannon texted on her. Nick brought Catherine and Lindsay downstairs to unpack. Lindsay hopped on the bed pushing the pillow under her head.

"I'm going take a nap." she says.

"I'll show you around," Nick said to Catherine. He brought her to the back and to show her the backyard. "My parents have about 2500 acres of land."

"Oh wow..." Catherine said feeling the breeze of the summer Texas air. Nick grabbed her hand bringing her in the stable. Catherine's face instantly twisted at the smell from inside, Nick laughed. "What are we doing here, Nick?"

"We are in Texas darlin'." Nick said dusting off an old saddle. "I'm going to teach you how to ride this horse." he said putting the saddle on the horse.

"Nick…" she said her eyes going wide.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on." Nick said petting the horse. "This filly is Sapphire." Nick said take the horse in one hand and Catherine's hand in the other. Once they left the stable Nick tightened the saddle and pulled himself up.

"Nicky, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Catherine said genuinely nervous.

"Come on. It will be fine... I promise." Nick said reaching for Catherine.

Catherine cautiously hopped on holding Nick tight.

"Oh my..." she said having her eyes close tightly.

"You're fine, babe." Nick said rubbing her arms loosing the grip that she had on him. Catherine opened her eyes and saw Nick smiling. "You ready? We will go nice and slow."

* * *

><p>Catherine had just called Nick's parents who were already on their way, and she called Lindsay who was coming. Catherine sat in the waiting room staring at the ground scared and worried beyond belief. She would give her phone the occasion peek easing her mind at the picture of background. Her background was a picture of Nick smiling goofy next to Sapphire. The memory of that disastrous trip fills her mind, and brings a smile to her face through the tears. Her heart ached the fear of losing Nick was too much. After everything that happened she couldn't lose him, not now.<p>

"Stokes family," the doctor said. Catherine wiped her eyes and walked to the doctor.

"I'm his fiancée. How is he, doc?" she asked, terrified of what answer she'd get.

* * *

><p>Again I apologize even though the suspense is gone. Please Review!<p> 


	15. Lucky One

Blue Fire

I apologize for anyone receiving an email saying I updated because I did not. However I just put in a chapter that I forgot for some reason. Check Chapter 14 Sapphire, because that is the new chapter it helps make this chapter make more sense. Sorry.

Lucky One

* * *

><p>"Hello Ms. Willows, I'm doctor Vroam." the doctor said guiding her to sit as the team looked on from afar. DB sat next to her for support, equally scared.<p>

"How is he, doc?" she asked so scared.

"He's made it through the surgery. We removed two bullets, one from his hip and the other was resting outside his spinal cord. Which caused some bruising and swelling in his spine, which is going to cause some temporary paralysis. Nothing major. None of the bullets struck any major organs. One bullet nicked his pelvis and the bullet that entered his chest did nick an artery which we fixed. Right now, our only concern is his spinal swelling which should go away. He's very lucky. If any of bullets was just a millimeter over it would have been drastic." Dr. Vroam said quite confident.

"Oh thank god," Catherine said feeling beyond grateful and happy. She felt a wave of relief flush over her. "Can I see him?"

"The nurses are cleaning him up and then the he's going to have an MRI. He should be awake by then so I'll have a nurse get you."

"Thank you so much." Catherine said hugging the doctor and then DB. "He's going to be alright!" Catherine exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Nick was guiding the horse as Catherine rode it. She was more comfortable with the horse but still nervous on it. Nick did his best to make her more comfortable, but his giggling only made it worst.<p>

"I think this enough for today..." she said Nick smiled.

"One more lap. How do expect to wear my Stetson if you're terrified of this horse?" he said she smirked at him.

"I'm not terrified! And I'll get your hat one way or another, Nicky." she flirted. Nick opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his father's whistle. Nick snapped his head in the direction and saw his dad walking down with Lindsay.

"The judge is home." Nick said helping Catherine off the horse.

"Poncho!" Roger yelled once they were closer.

"Hey pa," Nick said hugging his dad.

"Who is this lovely lady?" he said slightly remembering Catherine. "I think we've met before…"

"Yeah, this is Catherine. Y'all met when I was in trouble." Nick said silently remembering his ordeal in the Plexiglas coffin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you under better circumstances." he said shaking her hand.

"I see you met Lindsay." Nick said. Catherine was taken back at how similar Nick and his father were. They did their hair the same, stood the same, had the same facial expressions, and their voices were very similar.

"Wonderful young lady, you have here." Roger said smiling padding Lindsay on the shoulder. "If you excuse us for a second?" he said pulling Nick aside.

"What's up, Cisco?" Nick said once they were out of earshot.

"How old is Lindsay?"

"Um... Sixteen? Why?"

"You know damn well why. I know she's yours." he said as Jill joined too.

"I don't know what you're talking..." Nick said getting nervous.

"Nicholas, I'd recognize my own grand baby. Why didn't you tell us?" Jill said.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Like hell there isn't, boy. You're trying to tell me that she isn't yours?"

"Leave it alone."

"Answer my question and we will." Roger said, knowing Nick wouldn't lie.

"I can't." Nick said. "Please, I just want to have a good visit with you guys." Nick said walking away back to Lindsay and Catherine. "You believe it Linds, I got your ma on a horse." Nick said Lindsay laughed.

"Nick, you grew up here." Lindsay said he wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah, home sweet home."

"Can I go to the mall with Shannon?" Lindsay said showing her real reason for coming out.

"Who's driving?"

"Her dad," she said Catherine couldn't remember who that was.

"Junior," Nick said.

"Yeah, he's going to the store to get some last minute things for tomorrow."

"Okay but you stay with Shannon. No wandering."

"Okay mom. Can I have some money?" Lindsay said smiling. Catherine raised an eyebrow at her, Nick pulled out his wallet and gave her some money. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem. Have fun." Nick said as Lindsay ran off. Catherine playfully pushed Nick away.

"You spoil her." Catherine teased.

"That's my job." Nick said smiling walking towards the pool. The pool looked to be in great shape, the water was clear and the diving board looked brand new. Nick knelt down and put his hand in the water.

"We might have to go for a dip later. The water is nice." Nick said scooping his hand in the water.

"Where's your phone?"

"I left it inside why..." he said as Catherine pushed him in the water. Once he resurfaced he saw Catherine laughing at the pool side.

"Nicky..." she said still laughing. Nick started to climb out of the water and Catherine started to run off. Nick sprinted after her, his pants sagging because of the weight of the water. He caught her and picked her up and brought her back to the pool.

"ready." he said stepping onto the diving board.

"Nicky!" she squealed trying to get free but he jumped in. Once in the water they both laughed. Nick splashed her. Catherine pulled herself towards him kissing him. Nick moved to get them to slightly shallower water. Catherine still couldn't touch and wrapped her legs around Nick's waist. Something about being fully clothed in someone else's pool making out with Nick like raunchy teenagers gave Catherine butterflies and smile at the same time. That was until they heard someone clear their throat causing Nick to pull away and look in a fury.

"Hey Nick!" the man said ruffling Nick's hair.

"Hi Matt." Nick said with the least amount of enthusiasm possible. The most awkward moment of Catherine's life wasn't necessarily getting caught by Nick's brother but to see his entire family behind Matt that made it not only the most awkward but most embarrassing moment of her life. The shades of red that came over their faces just embarrassed them both.

* * *

><p>Catherine refused to leave the waiting room unless it was to see Nick. She had already updated Nick's parents and Lindsay but yet she still hasn't seen him. Her and Nick was suppose to do so much this weekend. They had so much to do for the wedding. Catherine had so much to share with him. The thought of losing Nick scared her more than anything. Who gets shot three times and is fine, she didn't know if she was the lucky one, or Nick, or Lindsay. Poor Lindsay would have lost two fathers in one lifetime. Both of who loved her dearly, Lindsay was the only one she could think about Catherine was grateful that Nick pulled through for their daughter.<p>

Catherine's phone buzzed and she anxiously checked it thinking it was Lindsay. But it wasn't... It was Richard Willows, Eddie's brother.

'Hey Cath its rich give me a call when you get a chance' the message read.

'Is everything alright? I can't call you now' Catherine texted back her mind puzzled. The last time she talked to Rich was at Lindsay's graduation party.

"Is everything alright, Catherine?" Sara asked, as everyone else looked on.

"Eddie's brother just texted me." Catherine said still confused.

"Is everything alright?"

"I assume so because if it was bad he'd just call me." Catherine said shrugging it off.

"Are you Ms. Willows?" a nurse asked. Catherine smiled and wiped her cheeks trying to rid her cheeks of the tears.

"Yes,"

"Mr. Stokes, is asking for you." she said, Catherine followed her to Nick's recovery room. Catherine froze in the doorway watching Nick. She could tell the pain medicine was working but the sight of him awake and alert, he was trying to pull off his gown. He turned and saw her standing there and smiled at her.

Catherine felt tears just fall from her eyes with no resistance but this time it was tears of relief.

"Nicky..." she said hugging him sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her tight.

"Cath, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I had a lot going on in my head and I was looking for someone to fight with." she said leaning down to kiss him.

"Me too." he said chuckling but then coughing. "Catherine, I love you." he said holding her hand she felt the scar he had on his palm against her hand.

"I love you too, Nicky." she said biting her lip. She wanted to tell Nick something but her mind debating whether if it was the best time or place. However she knew Nick already knew something he could read her like a book.

"The doctors say I've been shot." Nick said raising an eyebrow at her, making her smile. His eyes were droopy from the pain medicine and he looked like he was just going to laugh for no reason.

"I know, Nicky."

"Well then... I can't walk right now but the doctor say it only temporary darling." Nick said smiling.

"I know, Nicky." she said her face still worried. Nick kissed her. This wasn't the best homecoming for them but under the circumstances this was the best homecoming.

"Cath, what's going on?"

"I'm coming back."

"What?"

"I quit. I hate it over there. I'm coming back. I shouldn't have asked you to just drop everything and move. You have a good life here. I can't ask you to leave."

"But I love you and if I have to move to be with you I will."

"I know, Nick... Vegas are our home." she says smiling. Nick smiled and pulled Catherine closer.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Catherine said with a slight hesitation but feeling confident.

"Vegas, it is then." Nick said smiling his one eye shutting.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I am working on an update I promise!<p> 


	16. Brawl Fire

Blue Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Brawl Fire

* * *

><p>A couple days later Nick felt sore but besides that felt better. He had been moved out of the ICU and would be leaving in a couple days hopefully. Catherine hadn't left his side and Lindsay was home unpacking all their stuff. It's like they had moved in a silly way, or just did some serious rearranging. Catherine was going to wait to see Lindsay to ask her if she knew why Eddie's brother needed to talk to her. Lindsay was still in contact with him. Catherine was canceling the many appointments that she and Nick did have scheduled for today. They had appointments with caterers, florists, a wedding cake designer, and were going to check out some possible venues. However Catherine couldn't go alone or didn't want to which was understandable. Catherine sat on the bed in between Nick's legs as they watch the crappy hospital television. Nick rubbed Catherine's back feeling her stress, each call Catherine made felt like a defeat and neither really knew why. Nick's gown was gone and his entire chest was wrapped tightly in gauze. The nurses would come and put the gown on and Nick would just take it off. It made Catherine laugh each time because Nick got hurt he would strip. He'd stub his toe, socks and sweater off. Cut or burn his hand cooking goodbye shirt.<p>

"So now that you're back in town to stay, what are you going to do?" Nick said rubbing her shoulders. His bed was inclined so that he was sitting up.

"I still have a casino, right? I'll just do casino boss stuff." she turned around smiling at him. "I forgot to mention that Lindsay was bringing her boyfriend over for dinner." Catherine said turning away to continue to surf her wedding catalogs. Nick froze for a second.

"Boyfriend?" Nick said smiling touching Catherine's lower back with his good hand.

"yeah... she wanted us to meet him." Catherine said as Sara and Greg came.

"How do you feel?" Sara asked because Greg was still a wreck.

"Getting there." Nick said smiling. Catherine began to make another phone call. "Who are you calling now?"

"The bridal shop. I can't go today… Hello this is…" she said but Nick took the phone and hung up. "Nicholas Parker Stokes, what do you think you are doing?"

"You can't cancel that appointment." Nick said holding the phone with his good hand.

"I'm not going. I'm not leaving you." Catherine said turning slightly to see Nick.

"I want you too." Nick said softly. "Besides, Greggo and I have to do groom stuff." Nick chuckled taking a catalog.

"You grabbed a wedding dress catalog." Catherine said turning so that she was facing him. Nick was on some pain medicine she could see them having there a small affect on him. His torso was completely wrapped in gauze.

"Where's the ones I'm suppose to look at? I have to find some bolos and Stetsons, for Greg and me." Nick asked fighting laughter.

"You are funny, Nicky." Catherine said easily detecting that he was joking. "I don't want to leave you here. We need to do this together."

"I can't go with you to pick out your dress. That's bad luck." Nick said moving his thumb on the back of her hand. Catherine chuckled Nick was worried about bad luck while sitting in a hospital bed. "Cath, I'm going to be fine. I have nurses and doctors checking on me every hour. Greg will be here. I don't want you to miss out on this because of me. I'm going to be fine, please go have fun."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked whispering. Nick brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm positive." Nick said smiling. Nick didn't want Catherine have to rearrange everything because of him. "At least go for a little while. Try something on so you get an idea of what you like." Nick said Catherine smiled. Nick was caring and thoughtful. "We got you an appointment for the best spot on the strip to get a wedding dress do not spend it here with me. Please go." Nick said fighting to stay awake.

"Fine, but only for a little bit. Greg, I will have my phone on me. Call me if anything changes." Catherine said moving to get off Nick's bed. Nick immediately stretched out. "I will only be gone for a little bit." Catherine whispered as she gave Nick a kiss.

"Have fun." Nick said kissing her. "Wait, Cath. You got something on your butt." Nick said brushing off her bottom before making a daring grab.

"Nick!" Catherine yelped seeing Nick smile. "I will be back." Catherine said kissing Nick once more and leaving.

Nick was always reading her shirt went it said nothing, and Catherine always seemed to sit in something that only Nick was able to see but he was always eager to brush it off for her. If it was anyone else Catherine would have knocked their teeth down their throat. Nick did it in a playful manner and usually never did it when anyone else was around; Catherine assumed that the pain medicine had him feeling cocky.

Catherine brought Lindsay, her mom, and Sara to her appointment but Sara and Catherine were going to meet Lindsay and her mom there. She did feel nervous about leaving Nick but he had been lucid and doing a lot better these last couple days and Nick was right this was the best place to get a dress and it would have been forever for them to reschedule.

"Catherine, can I ask you question?" Sara asked as she drove.

"Sure?" Catherine asked confused.

"You and Nick said that you had been on and off for about 10 years."

"Yeah."

"Why did you guys break up?" Sara asked and every fight Catherine and Nick ever had just replayed in her mind.

"Nick and I are both really stubborn, so instead of admitting that something is bothering us we would rather argue with each other… I remember the last time we fought…" Catherine said her mind racing. "It was probably the worst fight we ever got into and we weren't even together at the time." She chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>The day of the Jekyll shooting. Nick and Catherine had been separated for about a couple months now they had officially called it quits but they stayed friends or so Catherine thought. Rumor had it that Nick had a new sweet young thing people saw her bring Nick lunch, so Catherine figured it was time for her to go back out on the field and she was soon taken by Detective Vartann. He wasn't Nick, but Catherine thought a change would be good. She tried her best to keep it under wraps especially around Nick but she couldn't control Lou… and Nick found out. Catherine was actually embarrassed so she went and found Nick later on.<em>

"_Hey Nicky, can I talk to you?" She said walking into his office seeing him fill out some paperwork that he tried to hide once she came in and sat on his desk like she always did. she immediately reached and grabbed it. "What is this?" she said seeing that it was a request for a shift change. Catherine felt her heart sank, as Nick pulled the paper back._

"_It's exactly what it looks like, Catherine." Nick said putting the paper away in his desk._

"_Why do you have that?" Catherine asked worried._

"_I want a shift change." Nick said looking down not being able to face her._

"_Why?" Catherine said feeling like she was on the verge of tears._

"_Why?! Are you serious, Catherine?" Nick asked excited. "You know, damn well why." Nick stood up and started to make a move to the exit but Catherine stopped him._

"_I thought we were good." Catherine said but Nick just chuckled._

"_I can't be friends with someone that I love, Catherine. Much less watch you parade around here with your new boyfriend." Nick said pouring his heart out._

"_So what? You can have a girlfriend but I can't have someone."_

"_Who says I have a girlfriend?" Nick asked taken back._

"_People saw her drop you off lunch. So don't play dumb with me!"_

"_Lunch? You mean my sister Lauren?!" Nick said angry. Catherine remained quiet, she could see and feel the anger that Nick had._

"_I don't want you to leave…" Catherine said feeling a tear fall from her eye. Nick clinched his jaw shut, he hated to see her cry but he knew he couldn't console her anymore._

"_I don't think I can stay…" Nick said defeated, finally walking away._

_Unfortunately for Catherine her evening only got worst and that carried into the next couple of days. Nick was shot, Ray was stabbed, body's were exploding, people were shot among other things, but the only thing on Catherine's mind was her conversation with Nick. Nick wanted nothing to do with Catherine and made that very clear. Catherine needed to talk to him though and didn't care if he didn't want to, she needed to check on him but she knew he'd make her feel safe. Her hands shook as her adrenaline still pumped in her veins from the aftershock of the blast, she didn't know how Nick worked after his._

_Catherine soon found herself at his doorstep. She had changed out of her jumpsuit that was ruined. Her hair was still damped from her shower that she took at the lab._

"_Catherine…" Nick said opening the door and hugging her, but he quickly released her, trying to remember that he was trying to stay away. "I'm glad you are alright." Catherine saw his chin quiver it looked like he was going to breakdown but he didn't. Catherine quickly wiped her eyes already missing his embrace._

"_Nick…" Catherine said but Nick raised his hand to stop her, as he used his bad arm to keep his balance on his door. Nick didn't have a shirt on but rather just wore the gauze on his chest that was surrounded by a bruise that the blast must have caused._

"_What do you need, Catherine?" Nick asked almost more upset then she was._

"_I was serious when I said I can't do this job without you." Catherine said not hiding behind anything, she needed Nick to know how she felt._

"_I don't know what you expect from me, Catherine!" Nick said angry._

"_I just need you here." Catherine said feeling more tears falling from her eyes._

"_So you want me at your pecking call? I have to bend over backwards for you… that are not fair, Catherine." Nick said showing he was just as upset as her._

"_What about the team?" Catherine asked trying to regain her composure._

"_Don't try to guilt trip."_

"_Well don't try and act like this isn't killing me!"_

"_Killing you?! I've paid the ultimate price for our love, Catherine! My daughter does know I exist! You are with someone else! And I have a front row seat, so I'm sorry if I don't show you empathy… but you have already ripped out my heart." Nick cried. They didn't realize how emotionally destroyed they were until now. They had been broken up for months and still had this much passion for one another Catherine didn't realize that he still cared this much. Catherine lunged to Nick kissing him. She felt his stronger arms bring her close kissing her passionately. This wasn't there usual kiss that was full of passion and love but rather full of desperation and sadness._

_They broke up because they didn't see their relationship going anywhere and they were frustrated with one and another. They both knew that this was only going to add oil to the fire but they couldn't say no to each other. _

_Nick kissed her neck as he gently slid her jacket off her shoulders before pulling her shirt off. The pair looked at each other and felt the love returning in their gaze which scared them both. Catherine pulled him close kissing him again, Nick sat on the bed and pulled Catherine on top of him._

_This was a moment of weakness for both of them, but they were each other's weakness. They wanted to be mad and distant from one another but couldn't. Catherine wanted more in their relationship she wanted to have a real relationship, it made Nick feel terrible that he couldn't give that to her. He always thought they were fine, and if anyone wanted more in their relationship he thought it should've been him not her. This caused arguing and which led them to break up and led them to this._

_The next morning Catherine woke up she felt a boat load of mix emotions but the only emotion she didn't feel was regret. She had just royally messed up things with Nick, she cheated on Lou, and now she felt torn and heartbroken. _

_Catherine rolled over and saw Nick sitting on the side of the bed facing away from her. Nick's face was buried in his hands, his back tense. Catherine wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. Kiss him. Smell him. Hold him… love him. Her heart wanted too but told her not to._

"_I think… I should go." Catherine said quietly. She saw Nick lift his head up but he didn't turn and face her._

"_Yeah…" Nick said blankly staring out the window. Catherine left the comfort of his bed and gathered her clothes. Catherine gnawed at her lip as she turned back at Nick to see him still sitting there. She wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say._

"_Will I see you at the lab?" Catherine asked quietly. Nick turned and looked at her; Catherine felt her heart skip a beat looking at Nick's beautiful brown eyes._

"_Yes…" Nick said smiling but she could still see the sadness in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Nick…"_

"_I think you should go." Nick said interrupting Catherine returning his gaze out his window. Catherine nodded defeated and left._

* * *

><p>"Why did you guys get back together?" Sara asked surprised by Catherine's story.<p>

"Hodges…" Catherine chuckled. "Don't tell Nick. Vartann wanted me to move in and Hodges overheard him ask me to move in. Hodges told me not to let love get away and a realized that I was trying to make Lou someone he wasn't because I missed Nick. I didn't love Lou… I love Nick, more than anything." Catherine said getting giddy.

"Ready?" Sara asked as they pulled into the parking lot seeing Catherine's mom and Lindsay.

"Yeah." Catherine said smiling.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I realized that them knowing about Lindsay's paternity and not telling her probably put a huge strain on the relationship. What do you think?<p> 


End file.
